My Memories
by ChiyaSakura
Summary: Mengalami lupa ingatan adalah suatu hal yang mengerikan bukan?Itulah yang dialami oleh Oichi, Ia kehilangan separuh kenangan hidupnya. Namun seseorang ingin Oichi mengingatnya,Ia terus-menerus menuntun Oichi untuk mengetahui rahasia kelam di masa lalunya. Akankah ingatan Oichi berhasil kembali? /Because you are my best memories../LastChapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna- Saya ChiyaSakura termasuk newbie di fanfic dan ini karya pertama saya di fandom ini.**

 **Mohon dimaafkan jika masih abal dan banyak kesalahan. I always accept reviews and critic. Saya mendapat ide membuat fic ini ketika saya mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul 'Memories' dari Within-Temptation dan saya jadi membayangkan bagimana kalau jadinya kita lupa dengan orang yang sangat kita cintai ya?akhirnya saya tulis apa yang saya bayangkan dan jadilah FIC pertama saya ini.**

 **saya menetapkan pair kedua favorit saya setelah KENSUGA-yaitu-NAGAICHI. ah-ya meskipun Katsuie dan character tertentu lain ikut saya masukin di fic ini-supaya ramee-uhuk.  
**

 **Selamat membaca Minna~san and please don't flame~~**

* * *

Kenapa ingatan Oichi hilang tak berbekas?

Mereka bilang Oichi mengalami kecelakaan yang mengerikan.

Tapi seseorang ingin Oichi mengingat masa lalunya. Dan menuntunnya menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan Oichi harus mencari tahu jawabannya seorang diri.

' **MY MEMORIES'**

 **Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genres : Romance/angst/many more(maybe)  
**

 **This story set in modern time**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _All of my memories keep you near_

 _In silent moments_

 _Imagine you'd be here_

 _All of my memories keep you near_

 _The silent whispers_

 _Silent Tears_

Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepadaku.

Karena aku tiba-tiba saja terbangun di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Oichi,Kau mengalami amnesia. Kata dokter separuh ingatanmu telah hilang." Ujar seorang laki-laki berkumis tipis yang merupakan kakak kandungku,Oda Nobunaga.

Dia bilang aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil mengerikan.

Dan beginilah kondisiku sekarang.

Amnesia.

Setelah kecelakaan itu,kurasa aku mengalami shock.

Aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku. Sebagian kehidupan masa laluku pergi begitu saja.

Tak ada satupun yang kuingat tentang minggu itu. Atau minggu-minggu berikutnya.

Rasanya seperti melihat pantulan samar di air keruh kolam yang dalam.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Hari itu?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat kecelakaan itu?

Aku masih ingat dengan kakakku,orangtuaku yang kini telah tiada. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku merayakan kelulusan di _koukou_ tempatku sekolah. Setelah itu..semua hilang.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu." Ucap seorang perempuan berwajah cantik di dekat Nii-sama,dia bilang itu istrinya.

Bahkan aku tidak ingat Nii-sama sudah menikah.

Aku hanya menatap piringku sambil masih berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Nii-sama,Apa yang terjadi saat kecelakaan itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ungkit-ungkit lagi masalah itu. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah membaik,bukankah dokter melarangmu memaksakan diri mengingatnya?" jawabnya agak kelihatan kesal.

Wanita yang kata Nii-sama bernama Nouhime itu duduk di sampingku dan mengelus pundakku "Makanlah,Oichi. Supaya kau lekas sehat dan cepat pulang."

Aku hanya memangut-mangut sambil menyendok bubur yang di siapkan suster untukku.

Mungkin aku lebih baik tidak bisa mengingatnya. Apakah aku harus bersyukur dengan adanya lubang besar dalam ingatanku ini?

Kadang-kadang kulihat Nii-sama memandangiku,matanya yang tajam seolah-olah mengamatiku,berusaha membaca isi pikiranku.

Entahlah . Mungkin sebaiknya kujalani saja hidupku seperti biasa.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Tiga hari setelah itu aku di perbolehkan pulang.

Saat masuk ke kamarku,aku sangat linglung. Kamarku tampak berbeda dari yang terakhir ku ingat.

"Santai saja. Biasakan dirimu dan lupakan masalah kecelakaan itu." Ucap Nii-sama lalu hendak melangkah keluar dari kamarku.

Namun aku memanggilnya dan ia pun menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Umm..Berapa umurku sekarang?"Tanyaku canggung.

Nii-sama terkekeh.

"Dua puluh tiga."jawabnya lalu berlalu.

Dua puluh tiga?berarti aku sudah lupa apa saja yang aku lalui selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Aku duduk di ranjang tempat tidurku. Kadang-kadang kepalaku masih terasa pusing jika aku berusaha mengingat kejadian itu.

Kemudian pintu kamarku dibuka pelan dari luar. Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang laki-laki kira-kira beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku,ia memandangku dengan canggung.

"Oichi,kau sudah membaik?" tanya nya sambil masih berdiri di bawah pintu.

"S-Siapa kamu?"seruku.

Dia tersenyum lalu menghampiriku dan duduk di dekatku.

"Katsuie. Shibata Katsuie. Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya nya lagi dengan suara pelan.

Aku menggeleng.

Ia mengenakan kaus hijau dan celana jeans hitam,rambutnya berwarna hitam pendek dan tatapannya sangat datar.

"Oichi,aku tunanganmu."

Kalimat yang dia ucapkan membuatku sangat terkejut. Tunangan?

"Oichi,kau baik-baik saja?" Katsuie bertanya saat melihat aku diam saja dengan ekspresi bingung.

Tangan Katsuie berusaha menyentuh jemariku,tapi aku menepisnya.

"Ja-jangan!" tanpa di sadari aku melonjak berdiri. Rasanya dia sangat asing,dia membuatku takut.

Kedua mata Katsuie membelalak "Oichi-wow!"Katsuie juga berdiri di depanku "Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan."tambahnya.

Aku tidak mengingatnya. Tentu saja karena aku amnesia. Tetapi sungguh-dia terasa sangat asing.

"Maaf,Ichi hanya..Ichi bingung...kumohon tinggalkan Ichi sebentar."Pintaku padanya.

Kini kepalaku berdenyut .

"Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja dulu,aku bisa menjelaskanya di lain waktu." Jawab Katsuie lembut lalu ia keluar.

Aku terduduk di ranjangku lagi.

Tunangan? Kenapa Nii-sama tidak bilang aku sudah tunangan?

Kedua mataku menelusuri seisi kamarku,kemudian aku melihat beberapa bingkai ,semua bingkai itu kosong.

Kenapa bingkai-bingkai foto itu kosong?Kenapa aku meletakkan banyak bingkai dikamarku kalau semua kosong?apa Nii-sama melepas semua foto itu?tapi kenapa?

"Oichi,waktunya makan siang!"Suara Nouhime terdengar dari dapur.

Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Nii-sama.

Nii-sama memperhatikanku.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Katsuie?Kenapa dia pulang secepat itu?"tanyanya sambil menyendok sup di mangkuknya.

"Ichi yang menyuruh dia meninggalkan Ichi sendirian."jawabku pelan.

Alis Nii-sama berkerut,dia tetap memandangiku dengan cara yang sama. Hal ini sungguh membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Nouhime mendengus "Oichi,dia itu tunanganmu lho. Dan kau suruh dia pulang saat dia kemari untuk menjengukmu."

"Ichi tidak ingat dia."bantahku. Sup di mangkukku sama sekali belum ku sentuh,aku tidak berselera untuk makan.

"Tentu saja,tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tunanganmu."ucap Nii-sama.

Aku terdiam dan menatap sup ku dengan pandangan kosong.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak bahagia. Seperti ada sesuatu yang janggal di hatiku.

"Makanlah. Sup nya keburu dingin."Perintah Nouhime.

Aku mulai menyendok beberapa sup dan makan kemudian aku berdiri "Ichi ke kamar dulu."ucapku pelan.

"Kenapa sup nya tidak di habiskan?"Tanya Nouhime,berpaling padaku.

"Ichi..Ichi tidak berselera."jawabku lalu saat hendak berlalu aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya. Nii-sama,kenapa semua bingkai foto di kamarku kosong?Dimana foto-fotonya?"

Tiba-tiba saja sendok yang dipegang Nii-sama terjatuh di atas meja. Dia sangat gelagapan.

Kak Nouhime membelalak dan langsung tampak tegang.

Mereka tampak resah.

"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Nii-sama pada akhirnya.

"Ichi kira Nii-sama yang melepas foto-foto-

"Tentu saja tidak!"tiba-tiba saja Onii-sama membentakku. Aku sangat terkejut. Kenapa reaksinya seperti itu?

"Maafkan Ichi.."Kemudian aku cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarku.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

 _Aku membuka mata dan cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat mataku sakit._

 _Aku berusaha mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kemudian kini penglihatanku mulai tampak jelas._

 _Aku berada di sebuah taman yang luas yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis bunga,tempat itu sangat indah._

 _Awan biru menghiasi langit yang membentang di atasku._

 _Kemudian tiba-tiba setangkai bunga lily putih jatuh tepat di depanku,entah darimana datangnya._

 _Dengan membungkuk aku memungut bunga lily yang indah itu dan menghirup baunya yang sangat harum._

 _Namun tak kusangka tiba-tiba bunga itu mulai meneteskan sesuatu yang berwarna merah._

 _Tetesan merah itu kini semakin banyak dan melebar hingga kini warna bunga lily putih itu menjadi merah._

 _Darah._

 _Darah itu terus menetes dari bunga itu._

 _Kemudian langit biru yang cerah itu berubah menjadi hitam._

 _Bunga-bunga di taman itu semuanya layu._

 _Ini sangat mengerikan._

 _Aku menjatuhkan bunga lily itu dan menjerit kencang._

"Oichi!Oichi!Bangun!"

Bahuku di goncang-goncang dengan sangat keras di sertai seruan suara yang berhasil membangunkanku.

Aku terbangun dan terduduk sambil terengah-engah.

Nafasku rasanya sesak.

Kulihat Nii-sama duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"Kenapa tengah malam begini kau menjerit-jerit?!Kau mimpi?"Tanya Nii-sama dengan suara kesal dan dari suaranya terlihat dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Nii-sama..Ichi bermimpi. Mimpi itu sangat mengerikan." Ucapku terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah. itu cuma mimpi,kembalilah tidur."Jawab Nii-sama santai lalu beranjak meninggalkanku seorang diri lagi.

Aku menyeka keringat di keningku dan berbaring lagi.

Di kegelapan malam aku bisa mendengar denyut jantungku yang masih berdetak keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian perlahan-lahan aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bahuku. Rasa hangat itu semakin nyata,seolah-olah ada seseorang yang sedang memelukku.

Namun entah mengapa aku tidak merasa takut. Aku merasa sangat nyaman.

Perlahan-lahan detak jantungku mulai normal kembali dan aku pun kembali tertidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Keesokan paginya aku menemui Nii-sama sebelum dia berangkat bekerja.

Dia tengah mengikat tali sepatunya di teras depan.

"Nii-sama-Ada yang ingin Ichi tanyakan."Ucapku canggung.

Nii-sama mendongak dan memandangku curiga

"Apa?"

"Ichi ingin melihat foto album tiga tahun terakhir kemarin,Siapa tahu bisa membantu Ichi me..

Nii-sama bangkit berdiri dan membetulkan dasinya. "Cukup, kubilang berhentilah mengingat-ingat masa lalumu."

"Tapi kenapa?"Tanyaku kecewa.

"Itu tidak baik untuk otakmu. Lebih baik kau hubungi Katsuie dan ajak dia jalan-jalan supaya kau bisa merasa lebih baik."

Aku menunduk.

Kurasa aku terdiam cukup lama karena kemudian Nii-sama berkata demikian.

"Ya sudah aku saja yang menyuruh dia mengajakmu keluar."Kata Nii-sama kemudian mengotak-atik ponselnya lalu menyimpannya lagi.

"Cepat mandi. Dia segera kemari."

"Tapi Nii-sama..Ichi merasa asing dengan dia."Kataku pelan.

Nii-sama mengangkat alisnya.

"Yang benar saja. Jangan konyol,Dia itu tunanganmu. "Jawab Nii-sama kemudian ia berangkat bekerja.

Aku mendesah dan apa boleh buat?

Mungkin keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan dapat sedikit membuatku tenang.

Aku tengah memandangi diriku sendiri di cermin besar yang terletak dikamarku sambil menyisir rambut panjangku. Kulihat ada beberapa helai yang rontok -tiba bel rumah terdengar dan aku segera bergegas ke depan dan menemui Katsuie.

Rambutnya yang sepanjang dagu tetap di biarkan tak terikat.

"Selamat Pagi,Oichi." sapanya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Pagi,Katsuie-san." jawabku apa adanya.

"Kemana rencana kita hari ini?" tanya nya bersemangat. Aku menggeleng.

"Ichi tidak tahu.."

"Hmm-Bagaimana kalau ke pantai?Kita bisa jalan-jalan di dermaga." tawarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah."

Kami sudah hampir setengah jam berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai. Katsuie terus menanyaiku tentang keadaanku,obat-obat yang aku konsumsi,dan kegiatan yang aku lakukan setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku berusaha mengobrol dengannya walau setengah hati. Ini karena pikiranku terus melayang-layang teringat terus dengan mimpiku semalam.

"Jadi-Oichi,setelah ini kau ingin kemana lagi?"

Aku terus memandang lautan yang luas di depanku. Merasakan hembusan angin yang mengibarkan rambut hitamku. Pikiranku mengembara entah kemana.

"Oichi?"ulangnya.

"Eh-ya?"

Katsuie berdehem "Kau tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Ini hanya karena mimpi Ichi semalam."

"Mimpi apa?" tanya nya.

"Bukan apa-apa.." jawabku. Aku tak merasa berantusias menceritakan mimpiku kepada Katsuie.

Katsuie diam beberapa saat sambil menatap lautan dari dermaga kemudian memandangku lekat-lekat kemudian ia bertanya "Oichi,apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku tadi." jawab Katsuie.

Aku menunduk menatap lantai kayu dermaga yang kering. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Apa aku mencintainya?Rasanya..entahlah.

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

Mungkin aku sudah terdiam dalam waktu lima menit lebih karena Katsuie kemudian mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa,Oichi. Kita coba saja pelan-pelan."katanya

Aku mengangguk saja. Kulihat sekilas wajahnya. Menurutku ia tampak muram,seakan-akan kelihatan sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Kau tahu tidak?Jika kau tidak bisa bersama orang yang kaucintai,cintailah orang yang bersamamu."

"A-apa maksud Katsuie-san?"

Kastuie tampak salah tingkah dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Uh-tidak kok. Aku cuma bicara ngawur tadi."

"Kau mau kemana lagi,Oichi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Ichi tidak tahu,Tapi rasanya Ichi tidak enak badan.."

Katsuie tampak khawatir "Kau sakit ya?"lalu ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku. Dan lagi-lagi secara spontan aku menepisnya.

Ekspresi Katsuie tampak terluka saat aku menepis lengannya.

"Maaf..Katsuie-san. Ichi tidak bermaksud-

"Um-tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah ayo pulang." katanya. Dari nada suaranya terdengar ia sangat kecewa karena nada suaranya amat pahit.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Malam itu cukup dingin. Mungkin karena musim dingin akan tiba. Aku menyampirkan selimut di sekeliling tubuhku,namun masih tetap menggigil.

Kepalaku rasanya pening. Kurasa aku sedang demam.

Aku beringsut di tempat tidurku dan mencoba untuk tidur,Namun tubuhku bergetar karena dingin.

Aku mencoba melihat jendelaku yang sudah tertutup rapat kemudian mencoba memejamkan mata.

Sebuah sentuhan hangat terasa di pundakku.

Aku membuka mata dengan cepat dan menoleh ke belakangku.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku memejamkan mata lagi dan kali ini sepertinya..aku sungguh mendengar suara bisikan.

 _'Ichi..'_

Aku terduduk,memicingkan mata menatap seisi kamarku yang kosong. Apakah ada orang dikamar ini?Aku mendengarkan kembali dengan cermat dan tidak mendengar apapun kecuali detak jantungku sendiri.

Aku yakin itu pasti cuma bayanganku . Aku berbaring lagi sambil meringkuk. Tiba-tiba rasa dingin di tubuhku hilang,seolah-olah benar-benar ada seseorang di sini yang memelukku. Namun lagi-lagi aku tidak takut. Aku sungguh merasa nyaman dan aman.

Dan kemudian aku bermimpi lagi..

 _Aku tengah berada di depan sebuah cermin yang sangat besar._

 _Cermin itu memantulkan bayangan diriku._

 _Aku mengamati penampilanku. Aku memakai baju putih panjang yang amat indah,sebuah cadar putih panjang tergantung di sela-sela rambutku._

 _Kemudian aku sadar yang aku kenakan adalah gaun pengantin._

 _Tak lama datanglah seeorang.. wajahnya belum cukup jelas karena sinar putih yang menyilaukan. Tapi ia adalah seorang laki-laki,ia memakai jas hitam dan membawa setangkai...bunga lily putih._

 _Dia berdiri di depanku dan memberikan bunga itu kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan tersenyum._

 _Kemudian ia memelukku erat dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telingaku._

 _'Ichi,aku mencintaimu.'_

 _Aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan memandangnya. Kali ini wajahnya sangat jelas. Matanya yang tajam berwarna coklat,Rambutnya hitam panjang diikat satu kebelakang,bibirnya yang indah dan tipis itu tersenyum kepadaku. Dan aku merasa sangat bahagia._

 _Aku mengelus pipinya dan.._

 _Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berwarna merah menetes dari dahinya. Membasahi separuh wajahnya._

 _Darah._

 _Kini wajahnya penuh dengan darah._

 _Dan aku menjerit lagi.  
_

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit kosong di kamarku.

Kemudian air mata mulai mengalir jatuh dari kedua mataku. Aku merasa sangat sedih dan aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Aku terisak dan memeluk selimutku. Siapakah pria di mimpiku itu? Siapa dia?Kenapa rasanya aku sangat mengenalnya?Sangat menyayanginya?

Aku harus mencari jawabannya.

Ya.

Ichi harus mencari jawabannya.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **ayee selesai juga chap 1.**

 **Kalau masih ada kekurangan mohon review ya minna~~**

 **Ngomong-ngomong _koukou_ di atas adalah SMA.**

 **Jaa nee~Minna-san**


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi dengan saya ChiyaSakura Minna-san~ *gakngarep*~nangis.

Karena mungkin minggu ini saya lagi _free-_ nganggur di rumah ndak ada kerjaan-akhirnya bisa lanjutin chapter dengan cepet.

Aniwai kalo boleh curhat *gakboleh* boleh ya? Saya sering takut mempublish fanfic soalnya takut banyak Typoo atau kata asing yang salah. Itu sebabnya saya sedikit banget pake bahasa asing di fic.

Pasalnya saya selalu cek berkali-kali dan berulang abad*hah?* fic saya takut banyak typoo toh di di cek berkali2 tetap ada typoo nongol *yaelah*

dan satu lagi -TERIMAKASIH LOH YANG SUDAH REVIEW-FAV-FOL-NGASIH KRITIK- karena well..kritik itu berguna banget buat nyempurnain fic saya.

SAYA BALAS REVIEW SAUDARA **TERSAYANG** SEKALIAN DI BAWAH YA~~~

 **Selamat membaca Minna~**

* * *

' **My Memories'**

 **Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genres : Romance/Angst/Tragedy (many more)**

 **This story set in modern time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Pagi itu aku tengah bersantap sarapan bersama _Nii-sama_ dan Nouhime _Gishi._ Ku genggam sendokku rapat-rapat sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Nii-sama yang ada di dekatku.

"Nii-sama,tadi malam Ichi bermimpi lagi." ujarku.

Nii-sama tetap berkutat dengan makanannya seakan malas mendengarkanku.

"Setiap orang juga pasti bermimpi. Terus apa yang salah?!" jawabnya agak sedikit ketus.

Nouhime mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Nii-sama.

"Tapi mimpi Ichi aneh sekali. Ichi-

"Hem. Santai saja kau ini. Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan hal yang wajar,Oichi." Nii-sama memotong kalimatku. Terlihat sekali dia terganggu dengan obrolan ini.

Aku hanya menunduk. "Maaf..Nii-sama."

Bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa berbagi cerita kepada siapapun selain mereka.

Saat aku bertanya kepada Nii-sama siapa teman-teman dekatku selama ini dia tidak mau menjawab.

Dia hanya mengatakan "Santai saja."

Seakan-akan aku seperti orang cacat yang terus di kurung di dalam rumah dan hanya diperbolehkan pergi bersama Katsuie

Tunggu. Mungkin Katsuie mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Kurasa dia selalu bersedia mendengarkan setiap hal yang aku katakan,meskipun aku sejujurnya tidak begitu berantusias mengobrol dengannya.

"Nii-sama,bolehkan Ichi bertemu dengan Katsuie hari ini?" tanyaku pada Nii-sama.

Nii-sama langsung menoleh padaku dan memasang ekspresi heran.

"Tumben kau bersemangat bertemu dia." kata Nii-sama.

Nouhime tertawa dan wajahnya nampak senang "Oichi pasti sudah mulai ingat dengan dia. Iya kan Oichi?"

Aku mengernyit namun aku mengangguk saja.

Nii-sama menampakkan senyum puas lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Selama pulang dari rumah sakit bahkan aku tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh sebuah ponsel. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa dan apa hubungannya dengan amnesiaku.

Nii-sama tampak bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Katsuie di telepon kemudian ia menarik ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Dia mau mengajakmu ke pasar malam sore ini. Pagi ini dia tidak bisa karena bekerja."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Kami menyelesaikan sarapan kami dan kemudian aku membantu Nouhime mencuci piring.

"Onee-sama,Ichi agak merasa bosan di rumah terus." aku memberanikan diri berbicara berdua dengan Nouhime.

"Lakukan saja apa hobby mu,bukankah kamu suka menggambar?"

Aku berpikir sebentar kemudian teringat. Aku memang sangat suka menggambar bahkan pernah mengikuti kelas seni di _Koukou_ dulu. Namun setelah itu aku lupa apakah aku terus mendalami bakatku atau tidak.

"Benar juga..Ichi akan mencoba menggambar lagi setelah ini."

Setelah mencuci dan mengelap peralatan makan aku naik ke kamarku di atas. Aku mencari-cari selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil di kamarku. Lalu aku melintasi kamar menuju meja dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapan kertas yang masih kosong.

Menurutku kertas putih yang masih kosong sangat indah.

Maksudku.. coba lihat.

Kosong,putih dan bersih. Menunggu untuk di isi sesuatu yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya.

Ku pejamkan mata dan berusaha mengosongkan pikiran. Lalu kupandangi kertas putih di atas meja dan kugoreskan pensil.

Mulai menggambar.

Aku akan menggambar sebuah potret,kataku memutuskan. Aku akan menggambar wajahku sendiri.

Pensilku bergerak dan aku mulai menggambar mata. Lalu kuhentikan tanganku.

"Ini..ini bukan mataku." ucapku sendiri ketika melihat hasil goresanku.

Mata yang kugambar tidak berbentuk seperti punyaku.

Apakah aku mulai kehilangan bakatku?

Akhirnya kuayunkan pensil di atas kertas,membuat garis tipis membentuk kepala. Ku lihat bukan kepalaku.

Wajah yang langsing. Dengan mata tajam dan serius.

Tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak cepat sekarang.

Tunggu. Tidak.

Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan takut menyelimutiku.

Tanganku rasanya seperti bergerak sendiri di atas kertas. Seolah-olah menggambar tanpa aku.

Seolah-olah di tuntun tangan yang tidak kelihatan,aku terus menggambar.

Aku takut aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Aku terengah-engah selesai menggambar potret itu. Jari-jariku rasanya kaku.

Ku amati gambar itu.

Wajah seorang pria. Matanya serius dan kelam. Mata yang tampak dalam dan resah.

Kemudian aku tersadar. Pria ini.. Pria yang kugambar ini adalah pria yang ada di mimpiku semalam! Aku mengenali wajahnya dan rambutnya yang khas.

Tanganku bergetar dan tengkukku meremang. Dan kertas itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Si-siapa kau? Siapa?" kupandangi gambar yang jatuh itu.

Ia menatapku-gambar itu-seakan-akan berusaha menjawab. Berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Kenapa aku menggambarmu? Kenapa kau ada di mimpiku?Kenapa aku merasa begitu…dekat denganmu."

Aku membungkuk dan mengambil helai kertas itu dan melipatnya dengan tangan yang masih gemetar.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

"Ini untukmu,Oichi." Katsuie menyodorkan sekotak _popcorn_ untukku.

Aku mengambil popcorn itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Aku melihat-lihat sekelilingku. Pasar malam saat ini sangat ramai sehingga tak jarang banyak orang yang berjejalan dimana-mana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu?" Katsuie menunjuk ke arah bianglala yang sedang berputar dan kerlap-kerlip dipenuhi lampu.

"Umm..sepertinya tinggi." kataku sambil melihat bianglala itu.

"Tidak apa-apa,Oichi. Pasti indah sekali kalau sudah sampai atas." bujuknya.

Entah kenapa aku setuju saja dan kami langsung mengantri di antrian bianglala. Kemudian seorang petugas mengantarkan kami ke kursi dan menurunkan palang pengaman. Tak lama kemudian wahana itu mulai bergerak.

Kami sudah berputar satu kali.

Aku sedang mengamati orang yang berkerumun di bawah ketika Katsuie berseru "Indah kan,Oichi?"

"Eh..iya."

"Kau senang kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan memaksakan senyum. Sebenarnya perutku agak terasa sedikit mulas naik wahana ini.

Katsuie mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tak kuduga ia berkata "Kita foto bareng ya." Dan ia mulai mengatur kamera di ponselnya.

"Katsuie-san..sebenarnya ada yang ingin Ichi ceritakan." ucapku pada akhirnya sebelum kami sempat berfoto.

Katsuie mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya ke arahku. Ekspresinya ingin tahu.

"Cerita saja. Ada apa?" Katsuie memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

"Selama dua malam ini Ichi bermimpi aneh. Dan anehnya di dalam mimpi Ichi selalu melihat bunga lily putih." aku mengambil nafas sebentar. Katsuie tampak was-was.

"Dan tadi malam Ichi bermimpi bertemu seorang pria..dia memakai jas hitam. Jas pengantin dan..dan..wajahnya mengeluarkan darah." ceritaku sambil mengingat mimpiku semalam.

Bibir Katsuie menutup rapat. Matanya langsung memandang ke bawah seolah memikirkan sesuatu dan ia tampak resah.

Bianglala itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan tersentak.

Bianglala ini macet!

Jantungku berdegup keras karena posisi kami adalah yang paling atas bahkan rasanya aku dapat menyentuh awan.

Kemudian ada pengumuman dari petugas supaya orang-orang yang naik wahana ini tidak usah panik dan cemas karena macetnya tidak akan lama.

"Kau pernah macet di atas? Asik ya?" kalimat yang di lontarkan Katsuie membuatku keningku berkerut.

"Katsuie-san..apa pendapatmu?"

"Apa?"

"Soal mimpi Ichi itu.."

Katsuie tertawa. Tawa itu kelihatan sangat dipaksakan sekali. "Ah-Cuma mimpi. Kenapa harus di pikirkan sih?" jawabnya

"Tapi..tunggu sebentar." kataku lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang kubawa-gambar itu-aku sengaja membawanya.

"Tadi siang Ichi tidak sengaja menggambar potret ini,dan wajah yang Ichi gambar ini adalah wajah laki-laki yang ada di mimpi Ichi. Apakah Katsuie-san mengenalnya?" kataku sambil menunjukan gambar itu kepada Katsuie.

Aku terkejut,ia menatap gambar itu dengan terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga.

Dengan _shock_ ia menatap gambar yang kutunjukkan. Tidak ada kalimat yang terlontar.

"Katsuie-san?" ucapku heran "Bicaralah.."

Katsuie menggelang "Tidak." Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." katanya terkesiap.

Matanya tampak terkejut. Atau ketakutan?

Di garuknya kepalanya dengan gelisah.

"Katsuie-san..apakah Ichi mengenal orang ini?" desakku. Aku bertanya lagi karena aku tidak mempercayainya. Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu saat aku menunjukkan gambar ini?

"Tidak!" seru Katsuie agak terlalu keras.

Aku langsung menurunkan kertas berisi potret itu dengan terkejut. "Kau tidak mengenalnya Oichi! Puas?" tanyanya.

Kini sikap manisnya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Dan bianglala ini belum juga bergerak lagi. Aku memasukkan kembali gambar itu ke dalam tas "Maaf Katsuie-san,Ichi tidak bermaksud memaksamu. Ichi hanya merasa ada yang janggal."

"Dokter kan bilang supaya kau jangan memaksakan ingatanmu,kenapa kau melakukanya?" nada suara bertanya Katsuie lebih terdengar seperti tuntutan.

"Ichi tidak memaksakan ingatan..hanya saja mimpi itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Dan gambar itu Ichi buat secara tidak sengaja.."

Katsuie menyipitkan mata memandangku. Ekspresinya dingin.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah menggambar lagi." ucapnya.

"Hah?"

Katsuie bergerak mendekat.

"Kau sebenarnya sadar tidak dengan perasaanku padamu?! Kita ini sudah bertunangan. Kenapa kau sepertinya berusaha menghindar begitu?" mata Katsuie yang hijau itu menatapku tajam.

Aku tergagap "Katsuie-san..a-apa maksudmu?"

Katsuie kini menggenggam tanganku. Dia duduk sangat dekat denganku sampai wahana ini miring.

"Katsuie-san kau membuat kursi ini miring." pekik ku takut.

"Kalau begitu katakan sekarang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku,Oichi." desaknya.

Kumohon berputarlah lagi,pikirku. Aku menatap ke bawah melihat petugas yang berusaha memperbaiki mesin wahana yang macet ini.

Katsuie tampak marah dan menakutkan setelah aku menunjukan gambar tadi. Kenapa sih dengan dia?

"Kenapa kau diam saja,Oichi?" dia menggenggam lenganku agak keras.

Kini wahana yang kami naiki tidak hanya miring,tapi bergoyang-goyang sehingga membuat kepalaku pusing.

Rasanya aku mau menangis.

"Katsuie-san..kumohon..kursi ini miring. Ichi takut ketinggian." kataku pelan hampir saja terisak.

Katsuie tiba-tiba melepas genggamannya dan kembali duduk di kursi seberang. "A-aku membuatmu takut ya?" tanya nya sambil mengusap pelipisnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf,Oichi." gumamnya "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku betul-betul minta maaf."

Bercanda?Dia membuat wahana ini miring dan dia bilang bercanda?

Kemudian wahana ini tiba-tiba berjalan lagi.

Kami mulai turun. Aku tetap berdiam diri sampai wahana ini berhenti. Katsuie tampak sangat merasa bersalah.

Akhirnya kursi sampai ke tanah dan berhenti.

Aku langsung keluar dengan cepat dan berjalan menjauh.

Katsuie berseru "Oichi,tunggu!" kemudian ia menyusulku dan menangkap lenganku.

"Oichi,jangan marah padaku. Aku betul-betul minta maaf." pintanya dengan lembut.

Dia kelihatan begitu sedih.

"Kumohon." pintanya lagi "Aku salah tadi. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku bodoh sekali." sesalnya.

Aku mengangguk "Tidak apa-apa. Kita pulang saja Katsuie-san.."

Dia juga mengangguk sambil meraih tanganku.

Aku cepat-cepat memasukkan tanganku ke saku jaket merah mudaku. Aku memutuskan bersikap hati-hati padanya mulai sekarang.

Di perjalanan menuju tempat parkir aku melihat seorang badut sedang menghibur anak-anak kecil dan banyak anak kecil kejar-kejaran.

Lalu kulihat seseorang berdiri menatapku.

Pria itu. Pria dalam mimpiku!

Aku menghentikan langkah dan melebarkan mataku.

Kini dia menghilang. Tidak ada.

Tidak ada lagi.

Apa aku salah lihat? Atau cuma bayanganku?

Aku menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosoknya.

"Oichi,ada apa?" tanya Katsuie cepat.

"Eh..tidak. Tidak apa-apa.."

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Malam itu di kamarku aku menatap gambar pria itu dekat dengan lampu tidurku.

Aku terus memandanginya.

Kenapa sikap Katsuie jadi aneh ketika aku menunjukan gambar ini?

Pertanyaan. Aku punya banyak pertanyaan tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mengelus gambar itu. Terus mengamatinya.

Kemudian aku terduduk dan memandang jendela kamarku. Di luar jendela langit malam yang indah terhampar. Aku merasa beryukur menempati kamar atas karena aku dapat menatap langit malam dengan jelas.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul ingatan di kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat.

Ingatan.

Ingatan.

Aku sedikit mendapatkan ingatan ketika memandang langit malam ini.

Dan inilah ingatanku.

- _flashback_ -

 _Seseorang tengah bersantai di sebuah balkon dengan menatap langit malam._

 _Rambutnya sepunggung._

 _Kemudian aku melihat diriku sendiri dalam ingatanku._

 _Aku tengah membawa sebuah cangkir kecil dan berjalan kearahnya._

 _Dia menoleh ke belakang.  
_

 _Wajah itu!_

 _Wajah yang kugambar. Wajah yang ada di mimpiku._

 _Dia tersenyum ke arahku._

" _Ichi. Ku kira kau sudah tidur." ucapnya padaku._

 _Aku tersenyum dan berdiri di sebelahnya "Belum..eh ini Ichi buatkan secangkir teh hangat"_

" _Terimakasih,Ichi." jawabnya lalu menyeruput teh itu sedikit dan ia mencium dahi ku pelan._

 _Kemudian di dalam ingatanku aku bertanya "Kenapa Nagamasa-sama berdiri di sini?"_

 _Nagamasa-sama?_

 _Itukah namanya? Nagamasa-sama?  
_

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur,Ichi. Dan lihatlah,langit malam ini kelihatan indah sekali." dia menjawab sambil mendongak menatap langit malam._

 _Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu nya dan menatap langit juga._

" _Indah sekali..Ichi senang bisa menatap langit seindah ini bersama Nagamasa-sama.."_

 _Kemudian ada seberkas cahaya kuning yang tampak di langit._

" _Nagamasa-sama..ada cahaya." aku menunjuk kea rah cahaya itu._

" _Sepertinya bintang jatuh. Buatlah suatu harapan. Katanya saat melihat bintang jatuh harapan yang kita ucapkan akan menjadi kenyataan." jelas nya padaku._

 _Aku tersenyum dan menutup mata._

" _Ichi harap.. cinta kita akan abadi selamanya." ucapku agak keras lalu membuka mata._

 _Pipi Nagamasa-sama tampak memerah lalu mengalihkan pandangan dengan grogi. "Ah-ya. Bagus." jawabnya ._

 _Aku tertawa melihatnya._

" _Sekarang giliran Nagamasa-sama.."_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Ucapkan satu harapan.." pintaku manja._

 _Nagamasa-sama tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menutup mata._

" _Aku harap Ichi ku bahagia dan aku dapat berada di sampingnya selamanya."_

 _Aku tertawa senang dan mendaratkan kecupan hangat di pipi kirinya._

 _Muka Nagamasa-sama tampak memerah lagi namun kemudian ia meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja kecil di balkon dan memelukku._

 _Hangat. Pelukkannya sangat hangat._

" _Ichi ingin Nagamasa-sama di samping Ichi selamanya." gumamku setengah berbisik._

" _Aku akan terus bersamamu,Ichi. Apapun yang terjadi."_

 _-end of flashback-_

Dan seberkas kecil ingatanku telah selesai.

Nagamasa-sama?

Pria itu..

Bernama Nagamasa.

Cinta?

Jantungku berdenyut. Saat memandang wajahnya hatiku terasa penuh dengan kegembiraan. Penuh dengan cinta.

Dan kenapa aku bersama dengannya di balkon menatap langit?

Siapa dia? Apakah kami tinggal bersama?

Dan kalau begitu..

Kenapa aku bertunangan dengan Katsuie?

Dan dimana Nagamasa-sama sekarang?

Dimana dia?

Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku akan bercerita dan menanyakan ini kepada Nii-sama. Sekarang juga.

Aku menghambur cepat menuruni tangga dan mengetuk kamar Nii-sama.

Nouhime yang membukanya.

"Ada apa,Oichi.?Kenapa malam begini belum tidur?" tanyanya heran.

"Dimana Nii-sama? Aku harus bertemu Nii-sama sekarang juga." kataku cepat tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nouhime.

Nouhime menatapku heran.

"Eh-suamiku ada di ruang kerjanya."

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar kerja Nii-sama yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang keluarga dan berniat mengetuk pintu dari luar.

Dan kemudian aku mendengar suara Nii-sama.. Sedang bercakap-cakap di telepon. Dan dia mengatakan

"Apa?! Oichi menggambar wajah Nagamasa?! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi!"

Suara Nii-sama yang lumayan keras dapat kudengar dari luar.

Kemudian aku tersadar.

Dia sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Katsuie!

Tanganku yang masih memegang gagang pintu bergetar.

Nii-sama sudah tahu tentang Nagamasa-sama.

Dan Nii-sama tidak menceritakan kepadaku tentang dia.

Aku mulai menyadarinya.

Tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan hal tentang Nagamasa-sama?

Suara Nii-sama terdengar lagi. Kali ini penuh amarah.

"Kita harus bereskan semua ini! Jangan sampai Oichi ingat tentang dia!"

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa yang harus Ichi lakukan sekarang?

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **well sebenernya Author pengen namatin sampe chap 2. Tapi berhubung banyak nganggur akhirnya saya panjangin mungkin sampe chap 3-Kalau tidak berubah pikiran. *DOR***

 **GISHI : Panggilan untuk kakak ipar perempuan *kalo ga salah?***

 **KOUKOU : S.M.A (sudah saya sematkan di chap sebelumnya sih hehe)**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Shakazaki-Rikou :** Prediksi senpai yang terakhir hampir benar O_o. Dan terimakasih lho buat semangatnya dan buat senpai~~ganbatte juga~~btw fic senpai senbasa school live sukses bikin saya ngakak guling kocok blender *APAINI* oke nee senpai **  
**

 **Io-aruka** : HALAW-HALAW-HALAW- ARUKA-SAN-HALAW SENPAI-HALAHW*cukup ya cukup* Salam kenal juga HALAW-HALAW *woy* saya ini multiple jadi suka KENSUGA dan SASUGA sekaligus.. asal jangan KENSASU *hushhh!* ahh~~prediksi senpai yang ke 2 mpir bener sekali. dan inilah jawabanya EAWWW *ketularan eaw* terimakasih FavFol nya dadahh MUAHH *keluaran berlanjut*

 **NialCoffee :** Sejujurnya saya yg nulis juga sepat banget sama Nobun-makanya rencana akan saya bikin menderita di end chap-HAHAHAHA *evilaugh* aniwai terimakasih masukannya senpai~ udah berusaha saya terapkan dan benerin tapi kayak e ada yg masih salah ya *yaelah* oke dadahh senpai

 **Dissa Chavalliana :** HAI... HAI... HAI.. DISSA-SAN salam kenal dan trimakasih FAVFOL nya~en yg saya trimakasih lebih lagi masukkan senpai yang membangun. Semoga chapter ini salah tanda bacanya sedikit *ngarep* kalau sudah selesai jangan lupa ngetik lagi yah will be waiting for your story :D

 **Sanada Sena A.K.A Hananami Hanajima :** Sudah saya periksa *periksa?* semua fic senpai yang ngocok perut itu~HWAHWAHWA~ Ganbatte terus buat berkarya senpai~aniwai keep writing and daahhh dadahh dah *udah ya*


	3. Chapter 3

Halo~lagi~Minna-san

Di chapter 3 ini saya ngga akan banyak cerita~intinya sepertinya saya memutuskan panjangin chapter. Hoho-uhuk

Nanti kalo tidak tamat di chapter 4 akan saya sambung chapter 5. Tapi saya janji ngga akan ada chapter 6 kok.

Saya panjangin chapter karena ide yang muncul di ingatan saya menumpuk~~saya pasrah Minna*apaini*. Dan trimakasih lagi untuk yang tetap review bersama kritikannya untuk benerin fic saya.

Saya balas review di bawah lagi ya~~

Selamat Membaca~ Readers-san

* * *

' **My Memories'**

 **Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genres : Romance/Angst/Tragedy (many more)**

 **This story set in modern time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Aku- **Oichi** -masih mematung di depan pintu.

Nafasku kalang kabut. Jemariku yang bergetar masih memegang gagang pintu dengan rapat. Aku harus masuk ke dalam dan menemui Nii-sama,pikirku. Aku harus menanyakan padanya tentang Nagamasa-sama. Gagang itu baru saja akan kubuka namun kudengar suara benda jatuh yang keras.

Tidak. Bukan benda jatuh. Kurasa Nii-sama sedang menendang kursi dengan geram di dalam sana. Kini suara Nii-sama kembali menggelegar dari dalam.

"Kalau Oichi ingat semuanya aku terpaksa akan membungkamnya!Akan ku bereskan dia sekalian!"

Perkataan Nii-sama menumbuhkan rasa takut di dalam hatiku. Suara Nii-sama terdengar mengancam,terdengar marah dan frustasi. Suara itu bukanlah suara yang setiap hari kudengar.

'Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku?' pikirku takut. Kenapa Nii-sama harus semarah itu soal Nagamasa-sama?

Apakah dia benar-benar akan melukaiku?

Kulepas cengkramanku di gagang pintu itu dan mundur perlahan. Aku memutuskan kembali ke kamarku dengan berjingkat-jingkat. Lalu Aku mondar-mandir di kamar. Ingin rasanya kupaksa Nii-sama menceritakan semua tentang Nagamasa-sama,namun Nii-sama tampak marah. Ia akan melakukan apapun saat dia marah,bahkan menyakitiku. Aku tahu itu.

Kemudian aku terduduk di ranjangku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Kemudian sambil menatap ruangan kosong di kamarku,aku bergumam pelan. "Apa yang harus Ichi lakukan? Apa yang harus Ichi lakukan?" ucapku berulang-ulang sambil meremas kedua sisi kepalaku dengan jemariku.

Saat itu pula aku teringat tentang mimpi-mimpiku yang aku alami. Kalau aku tidur,apakah aku akan memimpikan Nagamasa-sama lagi?pikirku. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di ranjangku. Kutarik selimutku sampai dagu dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Suara Nii-sama yang marah dan frustasi itu terngiang di kepalaku. Ucapannya membuatku sangat takut.

Kepalaku terasa hangat.

Kemudian rasanya.. Seperti di usap dengan pelan. Aku membuka mata dan kuraba kepalaku apakah ada sesuatu. Namun tidak ada apa-apa selain rambutku sendiri. Aku membalik badan ke samping dan meringkuk. Pundakku terasa hangat lagi. Seperti yang kurasakan setiap malam. Rasa hangat itu mengingatkanku dengan pelukan Nagamasa-sama dalam ingatanku.

Kemudian aku tertidur.

Dan mimpi yang kunantikan itu benar-benar datang.

 _Diriku tengah duduk di rerumputan berwarna hijau yang sangat luas. Angin yang semilir membuat rumput-rumput itu bergoyang-goyang seakan membuat gerakan menari.  
_

 _Kemudian sebuah suara terdengar._

 _Suara yang khas dan tegas itu._

" _Ichi."_

 _Aku menoleh dan kulihat dia._

 _Nagamasa-sama._

 _Dia tiba-tiba sudah duduk di dekatku. Wajahnya seperti memancarkan cahaya yang terang.  
_

" _Nagamasa-sama!" seruku lalu aku menghambur memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa langsung saja aku memeluknya. Itulah yang aku lakukan di mimpiku. Sesaat kemudian kami melepas pelukan dan memandang satu sama lain._

" _Ichi,kenapa kau semakin kurus? Bukankah aku sering bilang supaya kau banyak makan?" tanya Nagamasa-sama sambil mengelus kedua pipiku dengan lembut._

" _Ichi rindu dengan Nagamasa-sama.." air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua mataku. Mengalir turun ke pipiku yang pucat.  
_

 _Nagamasa-sama mengusap air mata itu. "Ichi,selama ini aku selalu berada di sisimu."_

 _Aku menjawab. "Benarkah?"_

 _Nagamasa-sama mengangguk. "Aku selalu ada di dekatmu,Ichi."_

 _Aku menangis dan menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat._

 _Nagamasa-sama berucap lagi dan kali ini suaranya terdengar tegas. "Ichi,hati-hatilah dengan apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak mau kau terluka sedikit pun. Jangan ceroboh."_

 _Lalu jemarinya mengusap air mataku lagi. Aku mengangguk masih memandang wajahnya dengan terisak._

" _Ichi berjanji aku selalu hati-hati." jawabku._

 _Nagamasa-sama tersenyum dan mencium dahiku pelan._

 _Kemudian sosoknya tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandanganku._

" _Nagamasa-sama?" dengan panik aku menengok kesana kemari mencari dia. Namun aku hanya melihat hamparan rumput hijau saja._

" _Nagamasa-sama kau dimana?" aku mulai berteriak. Berlarian kesana kemari di rerumputan yang luas itu.  
_

" _NAGAMASA-SAMAAAAA"_

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Aku terlonjak dari tempat tidurku.

Nafasku memburu dan pipiku rasanya hangat. Aku menyentuh pipiku dan… Basah. Bekas air mata. Ternyata aku benar-benar menangis saat tidur. Kini aku menyadari apa maksud dari mimpiku. Aku harus hati-hati dengan Nii-sama. Aku tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh di dekatnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku di buka dari luar. Aku langsung terduduk di tempat tidurku dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

Oh! Ternyata itu Nouhime _Gishi._ "Oichi,kakakmu ingin bicara. Cepatlah ke bawah."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Nii-sama ingin berbicara denganku?Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?

Nouhime menutup pintuku kembali. Aku segera ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan membasuh muka. Lalu dengan perasaan kalang kabut aku menuruni tangga.

Kulihat Nii-sama sedang duduk di sofa keluarga. Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak sudi menatap tatapannya yang seperti itu.

"Apa yang ingin Nii-sama bicarakan?" tanyaku setengah berbisik.

"Benarkah kemarin kau mencoba menggambar lagi?"

Aku mengangguk lalu kuputuskan menjawab. "Benar.. Nii-sama."

Nii-sama berdehem. "Apa yang kaugambar?" tanyanya. Kedua mata Nii-sama melotot ke arahku. Menunggu jawabanku.

"Itu.. Cuma potret seorang pria."

"Seorang pria huh?" Nii-sama mengulangi jawabanku.

"I-iya Nii-sama. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Aku memutuskan tidak memberitahu Nii-sama soal ingatanku yang tiba-tiba muncul atau kalau aku sudah tahu pria yang kugambar adalah Nagamasa-sama. Aku takut dia akan meledak,pikirku. Lagipula saat aku ingat ucapan Nii-sama kemarin aku masih bergidik. Aku terlalu takut atas apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku. Aku takut dia akan menyakitiku. Benarkah dia akan tega menyakitiku? Adiknya sendiri?

Aku mendongak sedikit dan melihat Nii-sama tersenyum sedikit. Dia tampak lega.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu bagus kan otakmu sudah mulai berkembang. Buktinya kau masih bisa menggambar potret orang asing dengan baik. Aku senang mendengarnya." jawabnya dengan suara senang yang dibuat-buat.

Bohong. Kau bohong, pikirku pahit.

Aku memang masih menyayanginya,bagaimanapun juga dia kakakku. Tapi aku tidak lagi mempercayainya. Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayainya lagi.

"Baiklah,Nii-sama. Kalau begitu Ichi ke dapur dulu membantu Onee-sama menyiapkan sarapan." aku pamit dan berdiri dari sofa.

"Tunggu dulu." Nii-sama mencegahku. "Aku belum selesai bicara,Oichi."

Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi? Apa?Andai saja aku punya keberanian aku pasti akan berteriak kepadanya.'Cukup,Nii-sama. Jangan perlakukan Ichi seperti ini. Jangan berpura-pura di depan Ichi,katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan.'

Namun aku patuh dan kembali duduk di sofa dan menunggu Nii-sama mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir sudah lama kau dan Katsuie bertunangan." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Lalu-kenapa?" tanyaku cepat.

"Ku pikir sudah saatnya kalian menikah."

"A-apa?" kuremas kedua tanganku dengan gusar. Dia menyuruhku menikah dengan Katsuie? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum mengingat tentang kebersamaanku sebelumnya dengan Katsuie. Itu sama saja dia ingin aku menikah dengan orang asing.

"Dengar,Oichi. Kau sepatutnya bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seperti dia. Dia masih mau menerimamu walaupun kau amnesia-walaupun kau lupa dengan dia. Tunanganmu sendiri."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Maaf,Nii-sama. Tapi Ichi belum siap untuk me-"

"Belum siap? Tentu saja kau sudah siap dan dengan siapa lagi kau mau serius?Maksudku,coba lihat dirimu. Kau adalah gadis dengan penyakit amnesia. Siapa lagi selain Katsuie yang menerima dirimu yang seperti itu!" Nii-sama membantahku.

Aku menunduk. Jantungku berpacu keras. Sungguh aku tidak mau menikah secepat ini. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran tentang Nagamasa-sama. Itu saja.

Aku hanya ingin mendengar kebenaran tentang Nagamasa-sama..

"Hari ini Katsuie mengajakmu kerumahnya. Berdiskusilah dengan dia." setelah berkata begitu Nii-sama berdiri dari sofa dan meninggalkanku duduk di sini sendirian dengan perasaan kalang kabut.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

"Maaf kalau rumahku agak sedikit berantakan,Oichi." kata Katsuie sambil mempersilahkan aku duduk di ruang tamunya.

Pagi ini Katsuie benar-benar menjemputku dan mau tak mau disinilah aku sekarang. Di dalam rumahnya-yang tentu saja tidak kuingat dan tampak asing bagiku. Rumah Katsuie tampak sederhana namun minimalis dan bersih.

"Kau pasti tidak ingat pernah kesini kan?" tanya Katsuie lalu duduk di dekatku. Aku mulai merasa gusar.

"Tidak,Katsuie-san."

Katsuie memangut-mangut. "Kau mau kubuatkan minuman?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Ichi tidak ingin apa-apa saat ini." jawabku dingin padanya. Sepertinya aku mulai marah padanya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia sudah tahu soal Nagamasa-sama dan dia bungkam didepanku. Dia juga melaporkan tentang gambaranku pada Nii-sama sehingga membuat Nii-sama naik pitam.

Aku yakin Katsuie juga menyimpan rahasia padaku. Aku memutuskan tidak akan pernah mempercayainya lagi. Sama seperti aku tidak akan percaya pada Nii-sama lagi. Lalu sekarang aku disuruh menikah dengan dia? Apa yang harus kulakuan? Kabur? Kemana aku bisa kabur? Bahkan Aku tidak ingat siapa teman-temanku selama tiga tahun ini.

"Oichi?" Katsuie menggoyang bahuku pelan. "Kau melamun ya?"

"Um.. Maaf,Katsuie-san."

"Sebenarnya kupikir-pikir ucapan kakakmu benar. Kita sudah bertunangan sangat lama. Kurasa sudah saatnya kita menikah." ucapnya dengan suara datar. Seperti biasa.

Aku menatapnya. "Sudah lama?benarkah?Apakah Ichi tidak pernah.. Maksudku,menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain sebelumnya?" aku nekat bertanya.

Katsuie tampak salah tingkah lagi. "Tidak pernah setahuku."

Aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari dia. Dia menatap lantai seolah sedang berpikir keras. Memikirkan apa?

"Oh,ya. Sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya." kata Katsuie lalu masuk ke dalam. Selang beberapa menit dia kembali sambil membawa kotak merah yang lumayan besar. Dia menaruh kotak itu diatas meja di depan sofa yang kami duduki.

"Kau tahu hari ini hari apa,Oichi?" tanya Katsuie padaku. Membuatku menebak-nebak.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya.. Hari apa?"

"Ini hari jadi pertunangan kita." ucapnya tampak senang. Aku masih linglung dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Katsuie membuka kotak itu dan tampak sebuah kue bundar merah muda di dalamnya. "Setiap tahun pada saat hari jadi,kita selalu merayakanya seperti ini,Oichi." Dia menjelaskan.

Aku terus memandang kue itu. Tiba-tiba seberkas ingatan muncul dikepalaku lagi.

Ingatan.

Aku sedikit mendapatkan ingatan lagi..

- _flashback-_

 _Aku tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas-Ruangan yang belum kuingat hingga saat ini. Di ruangan itu terdapat sofa dan meja. Kurasa itu ruang tamu namun itu bukanlah ruang tamu rumahku. Lalu sebuah pintu dibuka dari luar._

 _Nagamasa-sama masuk ke dalam cepat-cepat. Dia memakai baju berkerah dan berdasi. Pakaiannya nampak sedikit basah. Aku menghampirinya._

" _Nagamasa-sama. Kau sudah pulang. Itu .. Nagamasa-sama kehujanan?" tanyaku khawatir.  
_

" _Iya. Tapi tidak apa-apa Ichi. cuma gerimis kok." Jawab Nagamasa-sama. Dia menjinjing tas kantor di tangan kanannya dan sebuah kotak dia pegang di tangan kirinya._

" _Kalau begitu Ichi ambilkan handuk dulu ya?"_

" _Tunggu dulu." Nagamasa-sama menurunkan tas kantornya ke lantai dan kini ia membibingku untuk duduk di sofa. Kemudian ia memegang kotak itu dengan kedua tangannya dan memberikannya padaku._

" _Itu.. Itu apa Nagamasa-sama?" tanyaku ingin tahu._

 _Nagamasa-sama tersenyum dan membuka kotak itu di hadapanku. Aku menunduk dan melihat sebuah kue yang indah betuliskan 'Happy Anniversary'._

 _Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Rasa terkejut dan senang bercampur menjadi satu.  
_

" _Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita,Ichi. Ah-tak terasa sudah setahun ya?" ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya._

 _Aku tersenyum. "Nagamasa-sama.. Ini.. Indah sekali. Ichi sangat senang." jawabku dengan mata berbinar-binar._

 _Nagamasa-sama menaruh kue itu di atas meja ruang tamu. "Akh-bukan apa-apa kok. Nah. Kau mau mengiris kuenya sekarang,Ichi?"_

 _Aku mulai menangis karena terharu. "Terimakasih untuk semua ini,Nagamasa-sama."  
_

" _Ssst-sudahlah. Jangan menangis. Harusnya kau gembira kan?" Nagamasa-sama mengusap kepalaku._

 _"Maaf.. Ini karena Ichi terlalu senang._ _ _Ichi kira Nagamasa-sama akan lupa dengan hari jadi pernikahan kita karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Tapi ternyata.."__

 _"Jangan berpikir begitu,Ichi. Aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan hal-hal penting dalam hidup kita." jawabnya tegas._

 _-end of flashback-_

Aku terkesiap mengingat kejadian itu.

Tak kusadari aku langsung berdiri dari sofa dan menyenggol kotak kue yang dipegang Katsuie hingga kotak itu hampir terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau kenapa Oichi?" seru Katsuie terkejut dengan tingkahku tadi yang tiba-tiba. Katsuie meletakkan kotak berisi kue itu di meja dan berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku menatapnya dan mengatakan. "Ingatan Ichi sudah mulai kembali."

Katsuie kini mematung. Rahangnya bergerak naik turun. "Ingatan?Ingatan apa?"

"Ingatan tentang Nagamasa-sama." jawabku tak melepaskan pandanganku dari dia. Menunggu reaksinya.

"Ap-apa yang sudah kau ingat tentang dia?" tanyanya dengan panik.

"Kau bilang aku tidak mengenal pria yang kugambar itu. Tapi ternyata Ichi mengenalnya. Dia Nagamasa-sama! Dia.. Dia suamiku. Bukankah begitu?"

Katsuie membelakkan mata. "Ka-kau-"

"Dan kau.. Apakah benar kau tunanganku? Kenapa aku bertunangan denganmu jika Ichi sudah mempunyai suami?"

Wajah Katsuie memerah. Dia seperti menahan ledakkan emosinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau membohongi Ichi? Kenapa kau dan Nii-sama menyembunyikan dia dari ingatan Ichi? " Aku berseru kepadanya. Kurasa kesabaranku mulai hilang,aku tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan Nii-sama lakukan padaku. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran. Sekarang juga..

Katsuie menghela napas. Lalu ia berbicara pelan dan tertekan,hampir seperti berbisik. "Saat ingatanmu benar-benar kembali nanti,kau akan menemui kesulitan,Oichi."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa Ichi akan menemui kesulitan?" desakku.

Ia ragu-ragu. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu," katanya,masih berbisik.

"Katakanlah sekarang juga,Katsuie-san."

Katsuie menggeleng. "Tidak,Oichi. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Lagi pula dokter bilang-"

"Kau jahat pada Ichi!" jeritku frustasi.

Katsuie memandangku geram. "Apapun yang kau ingat tentang Nagamasa-lupakan saja dan hilangkan semua itu dari kepalamu!"

Tak kusangka dia berkata seperti itu. Kurasa dadaku jadi sesak,pelipisku berdenyut-denyut. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku harus mengetahui semuanya sekarang juga.

Aku mendesaknya lagi. "Sekarang katakan dimana Nagamasa-sama. Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa Ichi tak pernah melihatnya?" kusemburkan banyak pertanyaan pada Katsuie sekaligus.

Kurasa aku bertindak terlalu jauh.

Kulihat Katsuie mulai goyah.

Tangannya mengepal. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Lalu menyemburkan jawaban. "Mau tahu kenapa kau kau tidak pernah melihatnya,Oichi? Kau mau tahu hah?!"

"Kenapa?" desakku.

"Karena dia sudah mati!"

Aku mengatupkan bibirku. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar mendengar pernyataan yang mengerikan itu.

"Nagamasa sudah mati!Puas?" Katsuie berseru seakan menghujam pisau ke jantungku.

Aku menggeleng lemah sambil menutup kedua telingaku.

"Tidak… Tidak.. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?Bagaimana?"

"Kecelakaan. Dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersamamu. Itulah kenapa aku dan kakakmu berusaha tidak memberitahumu soal dia. Kami tidak ingin kau punya kenangan yang pahit di masa lalumu. Dan aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi tunanganmu,itu juga demi dirimu."

"A-apa?"

"Tapi percayalah,Oichi. Perasaanku padamu bukanlah pura-pura. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Aku mau menerimamu apa adanya. Bukankah sebaiknya kau tutup saja lembar lama dan membuka lembaran baru di hidupmu?" ucapnya lembut.

Aku tidak tahu harus percaya dengan Katsuie atau tidak. Namun sekarang kepalaku sungguh sangat sakit. Dadaku sesak. Rasa sedih,kecewa,marah,ingin menangis bercampur menjadi satu.

Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa berkata "Ichi ingin pulang.." ucapku lemah.

Katsuie membopongku. "Akan kuantar. Maaf,Oichi,tadi aku membentakmu. Namun itulah alasan aku dan kakakkmu merahasiakan tentang dia. Kau harusnya mengerti."

Aku berdiam diri sampai Katsuie menuntunku masuk ke mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin dan tak lama kemudian mobil itu mulai melaju. Di perjalanan aku menahan emosiku. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Nagamasa-sama.. Sudah meninggal? Benarkah demikian? Kenapa itu harus terjadi? Kenapa dia harus meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu.

Hatiku rasanya perih dan tak terasa aku mulai terisak pelan. Air mata jatuh lagi dari kedua mataku. Katsuie yang sedang mengemudi melambatkan laju mobil dan menoleh padaku.

"Jangan menangis,Oichi. Lupakan saja tentang dia. Berusahalah."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Ichi tidak mungkin bisa melupakan dia.. Dia suamiku."

"Oichi,tidak ada gunanya mengenang hal yang menyakitkan. Lupakan dia. Dan kita akan menikah. Oke?"

Bagaimana dia bisa berkata begitu saat kondisiku seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain?

"Tidak.. Ichi tidak bisa."

Sambil tetap mengemudikan setir Katsuie membelalakkan mata padaku. "Tidak bisa apa?"

"Ichi tidak bisa menikah denganmu,Katsuie-san. Ichi sangat mencintai Nagamasa-sama.. Walaupun ingatan Ichi tidak sepenuhnya bisa mengingatnya,namun Ichi tidak bisa membohongi perasaan Ichi sendiri." kuusap air mataku dengan jemariku.

Kini aku melihat tatapan matanya yang hampa. Dan kepahitan juga tampak di wajahnya . Pahit,bercampur kecewa.

"Aku tidak sanggu lagi." Tiba-tiba Katsuie bergumam. Aku menatapnya dan mencoba mengartikan maksud dari ucapannya. Dan kusadari ia mengemudikan mobil terlalu cepat. Mobil itu melaju melewati lampu merah. Menerobosnya. Sepertinya Katsuie sengaja menerobosnya.

"Katsuie-san. Pelan-pelan!" teriakku panik.

Katsuie seperti tidak mendengarkan. Dia menatap lurus kejalanan dan bibirnya mengatup rapat. Dan mobil itu semakin kencang melaju.

"A-aku tidak sanggup lagi!" seru Katsuie lagi. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa memiliki apa yang aku inginkan!kenapa!" kata-katanya terdengar seperti lolongan kesakitan,keras mengalahkan deru mesin.

Mobilnya berdecit-decit,roda-rodanya mencengkeram jalanan sementara ia menginjak habis pedal gas. Kemudian di perempatan sebuah truk melintas memotong jalan kami. Aku menjerit dan Katsuie memutar kemudi cepat. Berusaha menghindari truk itu. Dan mobil ini berputar. Berputar 360 derajat. Akhirnya mobil itu terlempar ke luar jalanan.

Terlempar lagi. Dan lagi. Lalu membalik dengan bunyi yang amat keras.

Kepalaku menghantam atap mobil yang kini terbalik dengan keras. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menusuk kepalaku. Bahkan juga menghujam seluruh tubuhku. Kurasakan setetes darah segar mengalir dari kedua ubun-ubunku. Dan cahaya terang memenuhi isi kepalaku.

Sebelum aku hilang kesadaran tiba-tiba aku mengingat semuanya. Benturan yang amat keras itu mengembalikan ingatanku.

Seluruh hal yang hilang selama tiga tahun ini muncul kembali dalam ingatanku.

Dan kini aku ingat kejadian yang sebenarnya..

Aku ingat setiap detilnya kembali. Aku ingat semua kebersamaanku bersama Nagamasa-sama selama ini.

Dan aku juga mengingat rahasia terbesar itu..

Rahasia bahwa sebenarnya Nagamasa-sama tidaklah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil.

Namun karena ada seseorang yang sengaja menginginkan dia mati.

Dia meninggal dengan cara yang lebih tragis..

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Terimakasih udah baca~ mohon perbaikan ya jika masih ada yang salah dalam penulisan-uhuk.**

 **Dan sejujurnya saya masih nulis chap selanjutnya dan bingung nentuin bagaimana kematian Nagamasa yang sesungguhnya.  
**

 **Seeyou Minna.**

~Balasan Review~

 **Rick de power2** : Hai juga Rick-san dan salam kenal. Terimakasih reviewnya aniwai lanjutin chap senpai yang 'PERKARA KAMVRET' dong. I will be waiting.

 **Porcelain-Rabbit :** Halo juga Senpai~terimakasih buat perbaikannya yah-Muah- *apaini* dan fic senpai yang 'Romeo and Cinderella' kapan nih lanjut sama Kichi-san.. ah~ga sabar nunggu. Ganbatte selalu senpai. :)

 **NialCoffee :** Ah~tidak kok senpai saya tidak marah karena sejujurnya saya itu juga sepat banget sama Oom Nobu itu. Enaknya bakal saya apain ya di akhir chap nanti? HOHO- bisa kasih sugesti? *enggak* Terimakasih senpai mohon perbaikan jika masih ada yang salah di fic ini. DADAHH...

 **Shakazaki-Rikou :** Halo lagi Shaka-san~~haha suer saya ngakak pas baca chap SSL tentang si **Thanatos** yang tiba-tiba muncul di fandom ini itu. *tunggu kenapa saya curhat* intinya makasih ya Senpai. Kapan nih mau update SSL~aku ga sabar pengen tahu kenapa si Nagamasa sampe kaya kesurupan gitu. *loh curhat terus lo nak* **  
**

 **Io-aruka** : HAI SENPAI... HAI.. HAI.. *kumat ni anak* terimakasih buat kritik perbaikannya~~sudah saya coba terapkan nih ada yang masih salah ga ya-HOHO-UHUK. oke saya setuju bahwa oom Nobu itu bewok-menyebalkan-najis-haram -tidak halal*DOR* dan saya masih merencanakan untuk buat dia menderita di akhir chap tapi saya masih bingung mau apain dia. HAHAHA. *kenapa nih anak*

 **Dissa Chavalliana** : HALOWW DISSA-SAN~~Senpai penyuka Magochikaazai. aniwai kita sama loh suka sama CHIKAZAI *jodoh?dor* terimakasih perbaikannya dan mohon diteliti lagi yah senpai kalo masih ada kekurangan. ANW (aniwai) semoga 'masalah' Dissa-san cepat selese yah~i will wait for your next review ~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo Minna~san.

ChiyaSakura kembali lagi~ (perasaan ngga ada yang ngarep). Akhirnya saya bisa update juga ini cerita setelah sekian lama sibuk sendiri.

Sebenarnya saya cuma nunggu ide dan akhirnya ide ini muncul juga.. Walaupun kalian mungkin agak bingung baca chap ini. Isinya FLASHBACK SEMUA.

Dan saya masukin nama chara lain yang menurut saya masih ada hubungannya dengan chara di sini. (menurut saya lho ya) hehe..

Semoga suka dan jangan lupa review-kritik-saran kalian ya. I need that especially 'saran' .

THANKYOU untuk semua support dari senpai2 di sini. Baca balasan reviewku ya.

HAPPY READ..

* * *

' **My Memories'**

 **Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genres : Romance/Angst/Tragedy (many more)**

 **This story set in modern time.**

 **NOTE : ISI CERITA KHUSUS CHAPTER INI ADALAH _(FLASHBACK)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **OUT OF OICHI POV**

 _Nobunaga turun dari mobil hitamnya dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah rumah. Kemudian tangannya mengetuk pintu itu dengan cukup keras. Tak berapa lama muncul seorang wanita dari dalam yang memakai celemek di luar dress bunga-bunganya. Wanita berambut lurus dan hitam mengilat itu tampak sedikit terkejut._

 _"Nii-sama? Tidak biasanya kemari tanpa mengabari Ichi dulu." ucap Oichi sambil mengusap celemeknya._

 _Nobunaga tersenyum lebar. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh kemari kalau tidak ijin?"_

 _"Bukan begitu.. Maksud Ichi-"_

 _"Sudahlah. Apa Nagamasa ada di dalam?" tanya Nobunaga sambil mengintip ke dalam._

 _Oichi mengangguk. "Iya. Nagamasa-sama sedang libur kerja. Silahkan masuk.."_

 _Nobunaga mengikuti Oichi masuk ke ruang tamu dan melihat Nagamasa sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran._

 _"A-Ani ja!" seru Nagamasa sambil melonjak berdiri dan meletakkan korannya. "Tumben sekali." sambung Nagamasa._

 _Nobunaga duduk di atas sofa dan menyuruh Nagamasa untuk kembali duduk di sofa. Oichi hanya berdiri di dekat sofa dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Entah mengapa._

 _Nobunaga berdehem. "Oichi,kenapa mematung begitu? Duduk saja."_

 _"Eh- Ichi.. Ichi mau melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan sebentar.. Nii-sama dan Nagamasa-sama mengobrol saja dulu." ucap Oichi lalu melangkah ke dapur menyelesaikan masaknya._

 _"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Nobunaga kepada adik iparnya. Nagamasa mengangguk dan menatap lekat-lekat kepada Nobunaga._

 _"Baguslah. Ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,Nagamasa." suara berat Nobunaga bergema di ruang tamu yang luas tersebut._

 _"A-apa Ani-ja?"_

 _"Kudengar kau sekarang menjadi asisten manager diperusahaan yang di pegang Yoshiteru. Apa itu benar?"_

 _Nagamasa mengangguk pelan. Tatapannya memancarkan kebingungan._

 _"Dan itu merupakan kabar buruk bagiku,Nagamasa. Karena perusahaan Yoshiteru adalah saingan dari perusahaanku. Dan perusahaan itu saat ini hampir membuat kantorku bangkrut." Nobuaga menjelaskan dengan seksama._

 _"Benarkah Ani-ja? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau-"_

 _"Intinya aku sangat membenci Yoshiteru serta perusahaan sialnya itu." Nobunaga memotong ucapan Nagamasa. Nagamasa melotot mendengarkan kalimat Nobunaga yang baru saja terlontar._

 _Nobunaga kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Nagamasa sambil mengelus dagunya."Maka dari itu kutawari kau,Nagamasa. Maukah kau pindah saja ke perusahaanku? Bukankah bagus kalau kita satu tempat kerja huh?"_

 _Nagamasa menunduk dan tampak berfikir keras. Tak lama kemudian sebuah jawaban terlontar dari mulutnya. "A-aku tidak bisa."_

 _Nobunaga menoleh cepat dan melotot kepada adik iparnya. "Apa kau bilang?! Kau tidak mau membantu kakakmu sendiri dan memilih berpihak kepada orang lain?!"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa,Ani-ja. Karena perusahaan yang di pegang Yoshiteru sekarang adalah milik keluargaku. Dan Yoshiteru sendiri adalah kakak iparku,suami dari kakak perempuanku. Aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah berjanji membantu perusahaanya. Mana mungkin aku menghianatinya begitu saja? " jawab Nagamasa._

 _Nobunaga tampak sangat terkejut. "Sainganku adalah kakak iparmu?!"_  
 _Nagamasa menggangguk dengan tegas. Tiba-tiba Nobunaga tertawa keras. Nagamasa hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan sikap Nobunaga._

 _"Hahaha bodoh sekali. Ternyata adik iparku sekarang memilih menjadi sainganku. Begitu bukan?!"_

 _"Bu-bukan begitu Ani-ja aku tidak bermaksud me-"_

 _"Diam Nagamasa! Aku sangat kecewa sekali denganmu. Kau memilih untuk membuat bangkrut perusahaanku!"_

 _Oichi yang mendengar keributan segera berlari ke ruang tamu._

 _"Nagamasa-sama ada apa?" tanya Oichi khawatir. Nagamasa hendak menjawab namun di dahului oleh Nobunaga. "Kau tahu Oichi? Suamimu baru saja memilih untuk menghianatiku!"_

 _Oichi langsung menghampiri Nagamasa dan meremas lengan suaminya tersebut. "Nagamasa-sama ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanyanya khawatir._

 _"Ichi,kujelaskan nanti saja." jawab Nagamasa yang saat itu tampak resah._

 _Nobunaga segera menyambar jaketnya di sofa dan menghampiri kedua adiknya._

 _"Pilihan yang bagus,Nagamasa. Kini kau resmi menjadi sainganku. Kau penghianat." Ujar Nobunaga sambil mengenakan jaket kulit warna hitamnya._

 _"A-apa?" Oichi masih kebingungan._

 _"Ani-ja,sudah kukatakan aku tidak bermaksud menghianatimu! Aku hanya memutuskan untuk menepati janjiku. Dan soal perusahaanmu,aku akan membantu apapun yang bisa kulakukan!" jawab Nagamasa tegas. Kini ia mulai tersulut emosi oleh kalimat kasar yang di keluarkan oleh kakak iparnya itu._

 _"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Tidak ada gunanya aku berada di sini." Nobunaga berlalu cepat dan keluar dari rumah. Oichi mengejar kakaknya keluar dan menarik lengan kakaknya._

 _"Nii-sama.. Berhenti. Ada apa?Kita selesaikan baik-baik.."_

 _Nobunaga menepis tangan adiknya dengan kasar. "Lepaskan aku!" bentak Nobunaga kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil itu meraung sebentar lalu meninggalkan Oichi yang masih memanggil-manggil kakaknya._

 _Oichi yang kewalahan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemui suaminya yang duduk di sofa sambil meremas pelipisnya. Oichi duduk di dekat Nagamasa dan mengelus pundaknya pelan._

 _"Nagamasa-sama.. Apa yang terjadi?Kenapa Nii-sama sangat marah?"_

 _"Dia memaksaku pindah ke perusahaannya dan membantunya,Ichi. Dia memintaku bekerja di sana agar bisa bersaing dengan Yoshiteru."_

 _Oichi melongo. "Ber-bersaing?"_

 _"Ya. Kakakmu adalah saingan kakak iparku sendiri. Bukankah itu konyol?!"_

 _"Lalu..?"_  
 _"Kau tahu aku sudah berjanji pada Yoshiteru untuk bekerja sebagai asisten managernya dengan baik. Aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba pindah kepada kakakmu. Aku akan dianggap penghianat juga oleh keluargaku."jawab Nagamasa._

 _Oichi hanya menunduk. Ia bisa mengerti keadaan suaminya itu._

 _"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" ucap Nagamasa sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut._

 _"Sudahlah Nagamasa-sama.. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Kita cari solusinya bersama-sama." jawab Oichi dengan lembut._

 _Nagamasa menelan ludah. Ia hanya memangut-mangut. "Ya,Ichi."_

* * *

 **OICHI POV** _ **  
**_

 _Aku sedang mencuci piring di sebuah wastafel ketika telepon rumah berdering dengan nyaring. Aku membersihkan tangan cepat-cepat kemudian mengangkat telepon itu. Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari seberang. Suara Nii-sama!_

 _"Nii-sama.. Apa kabar?" sapaku agak canggung dengan semua yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Nii-sama benar-benar marah saat Nagamasa menolak untuk bergabung di perusahaanya yang hampir bangkrut._

 _"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" suara Nii-sama terdengar halus. Kurasa amarahnya sudah mereda._

 _"Ichi juga baik-baik saja Nii-sama.."_

 _"Nagamasa ada?Aku ingin bicara dengannya."_

 _Aku menelan ludah. "Nagamasa-sama belum pulang kerja,Nii-sama."_

 _"Yasudah,Kalau begitu aku bicara denganmu saja. Dengar,aku minta maaf dengan sikapku dua hari yang lalu itu. Aku terbawa emosi,Oichi. Tapi kau tahu perusahaan yang aku kelola sangat berarti bagiku,bagi keluarga kita. Kalau sampai bangkrut keluarga kita akan jatuh miskin."_

 _Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Nii-sama di telepon sambil memainkan kabel telepon itu. Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kukatakan pada kakakku. Yang pasti aku tidak boleh membuatnya marah lagi._

 _"Ichi mengerti,Nii-sama. Tapi.. Ichi yakin Nagamasa-sama pasti membantu perusahaan Nii-sama. Kemarin kami sempat berdiskusi,dan Nagamasa-sama bilang dia akan meminta Yoshiteru untuk berhenti bersaing dengan perusahaan Nii-sama lagi. Jadi tidak akan ada saingan lagi.."_

 _"Begitu?" tanya Nii-sama di seberang._

 _"Iya. Perusahaan Nii-sama pasti baik-baik saja."_

 _"Okelah. Sebagai permintaan maafku,aku berencana mengajak kalian ke puncak. Kita akan liburan di sana selama dua hari. Bagaimana?"_

 _Aku mengernyit. Puncak? Selama ini Nii-sama jarang sekali mengajak pergi untuk liburan bersama. Bahkan saat aku masih tinggal bersamanya. Kami bahkan tidak pernah ke puncak sebelumnya. Dan sekarang ia mengajak kami ke puncak?Kurasa Nii-sama pasti benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kami._

 _"Eh Ichi sangat setuju.. Tapi Ichi harus tanya Nagamasa-sama dulu."_

 _"Hmp. Baiklah. Telepon kembali saja jika kalian setuju. Aku cuma berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kita." Nii-sama langsung saja menutup telepon setelah berkata begitu._

 _Aku meletakkan gagang telepon dan memandang jendela luar. Sebuah cahaya kecil terpancar. Cahaya dari lampu mobil Nagamasa-sama. Aku langsung keluar dan menyambutnya. Nagamasa-sama keluar dari mobil dan tersenyum ke arahku._

 _"Kenapa wajahmu serius sekali,Ichi?" tanyanya._

 _"Ada yang ingin Ichi bicarakan.." Aku menggandeng Nagamasa-sama masuk ke dalam dan kami berdua duduk bersebelahan di sofa._

 _"Nii-sama baru saja menelepon." semburku. Nagamasa-sama menaikkan alisnya. "Hah?Lalu,apa yang dia katakan?"_

 _"Dia meminta maaf kepada kita atas sikapnya sebelumnya dan sebagai permintaan maaf,dia mengajak kita liburan ke puncak selama dua hari." kataku dengan ceria. Entah aku sangat senang sekali._

 _Nagamasa-sama melempar senyum ramah. "Hmm. Syukurlah dia tidak marah lagi. Aku setuju."_

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

 _Pada hari yang telah kami janjikan sebelumnya,yaitu hari sabtu pagi aku dan Nagamasa menunggu kedatangan Nii-sama di depan rumah. Sebuah tas besar terletak di depan kami. Kami sungguh tak sabar untuk ke puncak._

 _"Ichi,kau sudah bawa jaket kan?Pasti dingin sekali di puncak." ujarnya memastikan._

 _Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman. Nagamasa-sama membalas senyumanku. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan lumayan lama. Entah mengapa aku ingin menatap wajah itu terus,apakah aku takut tidak bisa melihat wajah itu lagi?Perasaan yang aneh._

 _"I-ichi kenapa kau menatap aku seperti itu?!"bentaknya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Aku selalu tertawa saat Nagamasa-sama bertingkah seperti itu._

 _"Ah tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja hari ini Nagamasa-sama tampan sekali." Aku tertawa kecil._

 _"A-apa?Konyol sekali kau ini." pipi Nagamasa-sama tampak memerah. Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan kami. Mobil Nii-sama. Nagamasa-sama mengangkat tas kami berdua dan aku melangkah cepat untuk menyambut Nii-sama._

 _"Letakkan saja tas kalian di bagasi." ucap Nii-sama sambil membetulkan letak jaket hitamnya._

 _"Baiklah." Nagamasa-sama segera memasukkan tas kami ke bagasi._

 _"Mana Nee-sama?" tanyaku sambil mengintip ke dalam kaca mobil kakakku._

 _Nii-sama berdehem. "Dia tidak ikut." Aku melongo. Kenapa tidak ikut? Aku merasa sangat kecewa. Pasti liburan ini tidak akan sempurna tanpa Nouhime gishi._

 _Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan mobil itu dan seorang pria berambut pendek sedagu berdiri di dekat Nii-sama. Setahuku dia adalah asisten Nii-sama di perusahaannya. Dia kerap datang ke rumah saat aku masih tinggal dengan Nii-sama,Dan kurasa.. Dia sering memandangiku lekat-lekat dan tampak gugup saat kuajak bicara._

 _"Nou tidak mau ikut,jadi kuajak saja dia." Ujar Nii-sama memperkenalkan pemuda di sebelahnya. "Kau ingat dia kan,Oichi?"_

 _Nagamasa-sama memandangiku curiga._

 _"Iya.. Dia asisten Nii-sama kan?" jawabku._

 _Nii-sama mengangguk. "Ya. Namanya Katsuie. Kenalkan Nagamasa,dia asistenku."_

 _Nagamasa-sama mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan dengan Katsuie. Katsuie membalas menjabat tangan namun ekspresinya dingin. Kemudian Nii-sama menyuruh kami semua masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan kami pun berangkat._

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

 _Malam itu kami tengah bersantap makan malam bersama di sebuah vila yang di sewa Nii-sama untuk liburan. Kami berempat saling berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat,kemudian Nagamasa-sama membuka percakapan._

 _"Ani-ja,pasti mahal menyewa tempat seperti ini." ucapnya basa basi._

 _Nii-sama terkekeh dengan suara beratnya. "Santai saja,Nagamasa. Nikmatilah selagi kita berada di sini."_

 _Katsuie yang duduk di dekat Nii-sama hanya melirik. Dia belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Hanya memainkan sendok dan garpu dengan tangannya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan._

 _"Jadi kamu ya suaminya Oichi.." gumam Katsuie tanpa memandang salah satu dari kami. Pandangannya terfokus pada piringnya yang berisi makanan yang masih utuh._

 _"Eh-Iya." jawab Nagamasa-sama dengan mengerutkan alisnya._

 _Mata Katsuie kali ini melirik ke arah Nagamasa-sama. "Huh.. Beruntung sekali.. Andai saja aku jadi kamu.." ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Katsuie._

 _Nagamasa-sama langsung berhenti mengunyah makanannya. "Permisi,Apa maksudmu?!"_

 _Nii-sama tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras. Sendok di tanganku hampir saja terjatuh. Aku sering kaget dengan suara Nii-sama yang tertawa tiba-tiba. Apalagi suaranya sangat menggelegar. "HAHAHA sudahlah jangan terlalu memperdulikan perkataan Katsuie. Dia memang sering berkata aneh-aneh."_

 _"Iya.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.. Ah lupakan. Silahkan makan." sahut Katsuie lalu kali ini dia mulai menyendok makanan di piringnya. Sikapnya sangat aneh. Nii-sama juga. Nii-sama terlihat sangat ceria namun tampak di paksakan. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak._

 _Setelah selesai makan malam bersama aku dan Nagamasa-sama berdiri di sebuah balkon. Kami memandangi hutan dengan pepohonan lebat yang mengelilingi vila ini._

 _"Kakakmu pasti menghabiskan banyak uang untuk semua ini. Aku jadi tidak enak." Ujar Nagamasa-sama sambil menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Aku mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan karena aku juga agak kedinginan. Padahal aku sudah memakai jaket tebalku._

 _"Nii-sama sungguh baik sekali." jawabku sambil memberikan senyuman pada suamiku. "Sayang sekali Nee-sama tidak ikut juga." tambahku._

 _Nagamasa-sama memangut-mangut. "Benar. Sejujurnya aku kurang suka sama Katsuie. Maksudku,kenapa dia melontarkan kalimat seperti itu tadi. Dia dekat denganmu ya?"_

 _Aku menangkap mimik cemburu di wajah Nagamasa-sama. "Tidak.. Dia hanya sering datang kerumah karena ada urusan dengan Nii-sama.."_

 _"Oh begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu."_

 _"Nagamasa-sama.. Marah ya?" candaku._

 _"Ugh. Tidak."_

 _"Benarkah..?" Aku menggandeng lengannya. Kutatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum._

 _"Kan aku sudah bilang tidak. Tidak ya tidak."_

 _"Umm.. Maaf Ichi membuatmu kesal." sesalku. Kurasa bercandaku mulai kelewatan._

 _"Aku tidak marah atau kesal,Ichi. Lebih baik kau tidur. Sudah malam." ujarnya sambil mengelus rambutku._

 _Kemudian pintu kamar kami dibuka. Kami serentak menoleh dan melihat Nii-sama masuk bersama Katsuie._

 _"Aku berencana mengajak kalian untuk menikmati api unggun bersama di luar." ajak Nii-sama. Kastuie hanya mematung di dekatnya. Aku saling pandang dengan Nagamasa-sama._

 _"Eh-Apa tidak terlalu malam? Dan kurasa Ichi juga sudah mengan-"kalimat Nagamasa-sama terpotong oleh ucapan Nii-sama._

 _"Oh. Ayolah. Mumpung kita berada di sini,pasti kalian menyesal menolak ajakanku ini. Bagaimana?" jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Nii-sama setengah memohon seperti itu._

 _Nagamasa-sama menggaruk kepalanya. "Hmm okelah. Bagaimana Ichi?"_

 _"Ichi menurut saja.." jawabku._

 _"Tapi kita belum punya kayu untuk api unggun. Jadi kita harus mencarinya terlebih dahulu di hutan." kata Nii-sama menunjukan senter yang sudah ia bawa dan tas hitam entah apa isinya._

 _Nagamasa-sama menaikkan alisnya. "Di hutan? Malam begini? Tapi aku khawatir dengan Ichi kalau kita pergi ke hutan melam-malam begini."_

 _"Tenang saja. Oichi memang tidak seharusnya ikut. Dia menunggu saja di vila sebentar. Kita akan segera kembali setelah mendapatkan beberapa kayu." jawab Nii-sama sambil melempar senyuman padaku._

 _"Ichi.. Sendirian di sini? Eh Ichi ikut saja dengan Nagamasa-sama.." pintaku pada mereka._

 _"Sudahlah Oichi. Di hutan sangat dingin dan banyak serangga. Kau di sini saja sebentar. Kau tidak akan membiarkan istrimu kedinginan di hutan kan,Nagamasa?" Nii-sama bertanya dengan serius._

 _"Tentu saja tidak! Ichi,kau di sini saja sebentar. Kami akan segera kembali." perintah Nagamasa-sama._

 _Aku hanya cemberut. Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang. Rasa khawatir mulai memenuhi diriku._

 _"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo berangkat." Nii-sama melangkah duluan dari kamar kami. Katsuie juga ikut dengan Nii-sama._

 _Nagamasa-sama mulai melangkah namun aku menarik lengannya._

 _"Nagamasa-sama segera kembali kan?" tanyaku khawatir._

 _"Iya,Ichi. Aku janji akan segera kembali." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

 _"Jan.. Janji?" tanyaku lagi. Entah kenapa aku seakan tidak rela melepaskan tangaku dari lengannya. Berat sekali membiarkannya pergi walaupun dia berjanji akan segera kembali._

 _"Janji." Jawab Nagamasa-sama lalu ia memelukku sebentar mengecup dahiku. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar bersama Nii-sama dan Katsuie._

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

 _Kurasa sudah hampir setengah jam aku mondar-mandir dengan resah. Kenapa mereka bertiga belum juga kembali? Aku sangat khawatir. Kumohon cepatlah kembali,batinku. Aku berlari menuju pintu utama dan melihat dalam kegelapan malam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang muncul._

 _Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka? Pikirku panik. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku segera mencari ponselku untuk menerangi jalan dan kuputuskan mencari mereka dengan masuk ke dalam hutan._

 _Sudah beberapa meter aku melangkah sambil memandang sana-sini namun tidak ada tanda-tanda cahaya senter._

 _"Nagamasa-sama?" panggilku dalam keheningan malam._

 _"Kalian dimana?" jeritku._

 _Hening. Langkahku mulai gontai namun aku tetap melangkah terus. Dan kemudian.._

 _ **DOR!**_

 _Aku melonjak. Suara itu bergema di tengah hutan. Suara apa itu? Tembakan? Pikirku panik. Aku segera berlari menuju sumber suara yang kelihatannya tidak jauh dari tempatku. Aku tidak peduli dengan ranting-ranting tajam yang menggores kakiku. Aku terus berlari terengah-engah._

 _Dan aku sampai ketempat itu. Aku melihat mereka bertiga. Aku melihat tertelungkup di tanah dengan wajah menoleh ke samping. Cahaya rembulan memberi sedikit penerangan. Dan kini kulihat cairan warna merah merembes keluar dari kepalanya. Darah?_

 _Tubuhku mulai bergetar._

 _Nii-sama berdiri di sampingnya. Sebuah pistol ia genggam di tangannya erat-erat dan berkata. "Akhirnya berhasil,Katsuie. Kita harus buang mayatnya supaya tidak ada yang menemukannya. Lalu kita bilang kepada orang-orang kalau Nagamasa jatuh ke jurang dan tidak pernah di temukan."_

 _Kini aku mulai menyadari semuanya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat seakan hendak ambruk. Nafasku sesak. Sangat sesak._

 _"NAGAMASA-SAMA!" jertiku frustasi._

 _Nii-sama terkejut dengan kedatanganku dan menjatuhkan pistolnya. Katsuie melotot ketika menyadari kedatanganku._

 _"O-OICHI!" seru Katsuie panik._

 _Entah dengan kekuatan apa aku menyerang Nii-sama dan memukul mukulnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk mataku. "KAU JAHAT! KAU JAHATT!" jeritku frustasi sambil mencakar-cakar kakakku sendiri. Katsuie menangkapku dari belakang berusaha melepaskanku dari Nii-sama namun aku memukul wajah Katsuie sekeras mungkin._

 _Katsuie ambruk dan mengaduh. Kemudian dengan masih mengerang dan menangis ku dekati tubuh Nagamasa-sama yang tidak bergerak. Aku membalik tubuhnya dan mengelus wajahnya yang penuh dengan darah. Nii-sama telah menembaknya tepat ke dahinya. Aku memeluknya sambil terisak keras._

 _"Nagamasa-sama… Nagamasa-sama…" bisikku pelan dengan air mata yang berjatuhan._

 _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kudengar suara Katsuie._

 _"Diam Katsuie! Oichi! Ayo kita pulang sekarang! Kau tahu ini yang terbaik. Nagamasa tidak baik untukmu! Dia menghianatiku! Oichi kau dengar aku!?" Nii-sama membentakku._

 _Namun aku tetap memeluk suamiku. Suamiku yang sangat aku cintai. Dan dia telah pergi.._

 _"Nagamasa-sama.. Jangan pergi.. Nagamasa-sama.." aku tetap bergumam sambil menyeka darah dari wajahnya. Air mataku memenuhi wajahku yang basah. Hatiku sangat sakit. Batinku sakit. Semuanya terasa sakit dan hancur._

 _"Katsuie,kau urus mayat Nagamasa! Aku akan urus adikku yang bodoh." Suara Nii-sama kembali menggelegar._

 _"B-b-baiklah.."_

 _Nii-sama mulai menarikku menjauh dari mayat suamiku. Aku berteriak dan meronta-ronta sekuat tenagaku. Kemudian Nii-sama membekapku dengan sapu tangan yang berbau aneh dan memusingkan. Dan aku hilang kesadaran._

 _Entah berapa lama aku pingsan. Tiba-tiba aku sudah terbangun di dalam mobil Nii-sama. Nii-sama tengah menyetir dan Katsuie duduk di samping kemudi._

 _"Nobunaga-sama.. Bagaimana kalau perbuatan kita diketahui polisi?" tanya Katsuie dengan suara bergetar takut._

 _"Kau sudah membuang mayatnya kan?!"_

 _"Be-benar.."_

 _"Bagus. Setelah ini akan kuurus Oichi. Aku pikirkan dulu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya."_

 _Kemudian aku teringat. Nagamasa-sama telah mati. Dia telah di bunuh.. Oleh kakakku sendiri. Orang yang kucintai telah pergi.. Tidak. Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Nagamasa-sama!_

 _"Ichi.. Ichi akan menemani Nagamasa-sama.." bisikku pelan dengan tatapan kosong._

 _Nii-sama dan Katsuie serentak menoleh ke belakang kemudi ketika mendengar suaraku._

 _Katsuie berkata panik. "Oichi.. Kau sudah sadar!Oichi percayalah.. Kami melakukan hal ini untuk kebaikanmu karena-"_

 _Aku membuka pintu mobil yang tengah melaju kencang itu. "Ichi.. Ichi akan menyusul Nagamasa-sama.." aku tertawa pelan. Pikiranku mulai kacau._

 _"Tidak! Oichi jangan lakukan itu!" seru Katsuie sambil berusaha menjangkau diriku._

 _Nii-sama berusaha mengerem mobil yang melaju kencang itu. Namun terlambat. Aku sudah menjatuhkan diriku dari mobil itu. Tubuhku jatuh dengan keras ke jalanan dan terbalik-balik. Rasa sakit memenuhi sekujur bagian dari diriku. Dan kepalaku terhantam dengan keras. Aku kehilangan kesadaran. Aku yakin aku telah mati. Namun aku salah.. Aku tidak berhasil menyusul suamiku. Aku justru terbangun dengan pikiran yang masih kosong._

Aku amnesia.

Dan Nii-sama menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghancurkan hidupku.

Dan itulah segalanya yang telah aku ingat kembali.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **The next is the last chapter!**

 ***Ani-ja : panggilan Nagamasa kepada Nobunaga. Saat itu pas denger di story mode.(entah salah atau bener) X.X  
**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

 **Salam**

 **Chiyasakura**

* * *

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

 **Hananami Hanajima :**

Iya senpai saya ini asli tanpa kloning perempuan..wkwkw(say what?) terimakasih FAV FOLL nya saya harap senpai suka chapter gaja pol ini. ^_^ TERIMAKASIH SUPPORTNYA dan btw fic senpai aku request humor boleh? (gak)

 **NialCoffee**

Hai senpai. Trimakasih udah selalu baca dan repieww. saya harap kamu ngerti isi chapter ini karena agak ruwet.. hehe. ngakak pas si Katsu di cap dora sama hampir semua author di sini. Katsubaby~~sabar nak dont cry~~

 **Io-aruka**

ngakak baca review 'Balapan Liar' Huahahaha. Oke. HUAHAHAHA. udah. (cukup nak cukup). dan ada lagi.. saya ngokngoks (baca ngakak juga ya) pas baca AMAN. STERIL. Masa Allah senpai.. itu mah susu murni nasional (ngomong apa iki) NGAIAHAHAHAHAHA. terimasih buat saran dan masukannya. semoga di chap ini saya dikit bikin kesalahan di tanda koma-pisah-koma-pisah (putus nyambung dek?). Thankyou senpai..

 **Shakazaki-Rikou**

Hallo senpai.. masih bersama Thanatos? (hushh). Thankyou always repiew senpai dan saya liat SENBASA SCHOOL LIVE makin kompor ghasss.. lanjot ya senpaii.. salam kompor gas(btw itu bahasa indro warkop kan?)


	5. Chapter 5

Halllo Minna..~~~~

Ogenki desu ka~~~~..Maaf lama ga buka fanfic gara-gara tugas yang menggunung.. (-_-)

Saya pun inget masi ada fanfic yang belum saya tamatin di sini,jadi udah FIX bakal tamatin. Horee #jduk

Oh iya makasih buat supportnya dari kalian yang review dan buat semua yang udah baca fic saya meskipun ini fic pertama dan masih abal ya..hehe

Dan karena penyakit isengnya,saya juga masukin chara baru di sini..biar endingnya makin sedap aja. *apaini _*_

Dan juga buat Dissa,Shakazaki,Chacha,dan kawan-kawan tersayang review saya balas di bawah ya.

HAPPY READING FOR THE LAST CHAP! :-)

* * *

' **My Memories'**

 **Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genres : Romance/Angst/Tragedy (many more)**

 **This story set in modern time.**

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER  
**

* * *

Cahaya yang menyilaukan membuatku pusing saat aku membuka mataku. Pertama kali saat membuka mata yang kulihat adalah atap yang berwarna putih. Kemudian aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Aku tengah berada di kamarku,di rumah Nii-sama. Tiang infus berdiri di dekat ranjang tidurku. Kulihat alat pembantu pernafasan juga terpasang di hidungku.

Kemudian aku pun sadar. Aku tengah mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama Katsuie terakhir kali,kemudian kecelakaan itu membuat ingatanku kembali. Rasa kecewa,marah dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Aku ingin bangkit duduk tapi tubuh ini masih sangat lemah sekali.

"Oichi!"

Sebuah suara membuatku terhenyak. Kulihat Nouhime _Gishi_ tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Dia menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Oichi! Kau sudah dua minggu tak sadarkan diri hingga kami harus merawatmu di rumah seperti ini. Untung kau sudah sadar." Ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Dimana Nii-sama dan Katsuie-san..?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

Nouhime Gishi tersenyum. "Kakakmu sedang bekerja,Katsuie kebetulan sedang berkunjung kesini,dia ada di dapur. Kau mau kubuatkan makanan? Kau pasti la-"

"Nee-sama,tolong panggilkan Katsuie kesini secepatnya.. Ichi ingin bicara dengannya." kataku mendesak.

Nouhime _Gishi_ tampak tidak mengerti namun dia mengiyakan saja. Baru saja Nouhime Gishi berdiri kami mendengar suara.

"Aku mendengar suara Oichi.. Dia sudah bangun?!" Katsuie datang ke kamarku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nah itu dia,Oichi ingin bicara berdua denganmu." Kata Nouhime _Gishi_.

Katsuie menghampiriku. Nafasku kalang kabut. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan Nouhime Gishi keluar untuk membiarkan kami berbicara empat mata.

"Oichi.. Aku minta maaf atas kecelakaan itu. Aku ceroboh hingga kau seperti ini.." ucapnya pelan. Kulihat luka lebam masih terlihat di lengan dan wajahnya akibat kecelakaan itu.

Aku berusaha bangkit duduk walaupun tubuhku rasanya masih sakit.

"Kau minta maaf? Kau minta maaf setelah kau menghancukan hidup Ichi?" kataku dengan pelan dan jelas.

"A.. Apa maksudmu Oichi?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Dengan tubuh gemetar karena menahan semua emosi aku melayangkan tanganku tepat ke pipi kiri Katsuie. Menamparnya sekeras mungkin. Katsuie meraba pipinya dengan rahang naik turun. Dia tampak terkejut.

"Oichi!? Kenapa kau menamparku? Aku sudah minta maaf atas kecelakaan itu. Aku menyesal Oichi.."

"Menyesal? Dan kau.. apakah kau menyesal telah membunuh Nagamasa-sama?!" seruku keras.

Katsuie melotot. Dia tampak shock.

"Ichi sudah ingat semuanya! Kau dan Nii-sama.." Aku mulai terisak "Kau dan Nii-sama… Telah membunuh Nagamasa-sama!" Aku tidak peduli dengan jarum infuse yang masih tertancap di punggung tanganku,aku melepas alat bantu pernafasan dan menarik kemeja Katsuie.

"Kau membohongi Ichi! Kau jahat! Kau pembunuh!" jeritku frustasi di sela tangisku.

Katsuie hanya pasrah dan menunduk. "Maafkan aku Oichi.. Maafkan aku.." erangnya pilu.

Aku terisak keras. "Bagaimana kau tega melakukan ini semua pada Ichi?Bagaimana bisa kau menuruti Nii-sama melakukan semua itu!"

Katsuie hanya menunduk. Kemudian aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Ia juga terisak. "Tidak,Oichi. Aku akan jujur padamu.. Aku tidak hanya melakukan itu karena aku menuruti perintah Nobunga-sama.. Tapi karena.. karena aku mencintaimu. Aku menyimpan perasaanku sudah sangat lama. Tapi kau justru menikah dengan orang lain secepat itu.. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku!"

"Dan demi mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan,kau rela menghancurkan hidup Ichi seperti ini? Kau rela membunuh orang yang sangat Ichi cintai? Begitukah Katsuie-san?!" jeritku frustasi.

Katsuie terisak. "Tidak. Aku sadar sekarang.. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang. Aku memang bersalah.. Kau pantas menghukumku.."

Tiba-tiba Katsuie mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya. Dia memandang pisau itu lekat-lekat di tangannya. Tatapannya memancarkan kekosongan.

"Semenjak kejadian itu.. Aku di hantui rasa bersalah. Aku sadar bahkan setelah kau amnesia kau tetap tidak bisa mencintaiku .. Aku yang pantas boleh menghukumku.." Katsuie menyerahkan pisau itu dan menggenggamkan pisau itu di tanganku dan megarahkan pisau itu tepat ke dadanya.

"Bunuhlah aku,Oichi.. Jika itu yang kau kau bisa membalaskan semua sakit hati dan kemarahanmu.." bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Pisau di tanganku bergetar dan aku menjatuhkan pisau lipat itu hingga bergerincing di lantai. Aku terisak dan menutup wajahku.

"Tidak.. Tidak.." ucapku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Bunuhlah aku,Oichi.. Aku tidak pantas hidup!"

"Ichi tidak bisa membunuhmu!Tidak bisa!" jawabku sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah terdengar keras menuju kamarku. Tak berapa lama tampaklah Nouhime _gishi_ dan Nii-sama masuk dengan berlari ke kamarku.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Pandangan Nii-sama tertuju padaku kemudian kepada Katsuie.

"Kalian bertengkar?" sembur Nii-sama pada kami.

"Nobunaga-sama,sudah cukup pura-puranya. Ingatan Oichi sudah kembali.."ucap Katsuie.

Mata Nii-sama melotot dan ia langsung memandangku was-was. Dengan masih terisak aku berkata. "Ichi sudah ingat semuanya..Ichi tidak menyangka kau sejahat itu!"kataku dengan nada pilu.

Nouhime menutup mulutnya terkejut dan Nii-sama tetap melototiku."Lalu kau mau apa,Oichi?Kau mau menyerahkan kakakmu sendiri ke polisi?"jawab Nii-sama dengan tawanya yang keras.

Saat kulihat Nii-sama seperti itu,rasanya dia bukan kakakku lagi. Dia seperti seorang iblis yang sangat kejam..sangat kejam.

Dengan perasaan yang sudah kalang kabut aku berlari kearah Nii-sama dan ku pukul-pukul dia namun dengan sigap dia mengunci tanganku kemudian mendorongku hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Wanita bodoh!Harusnya kau membela keluargamu,Bukan Nagamasa sialan itu!"teriak Nii-sama dengan geram dan ia hendak melayangkan tamparan di wajahku. Nouhime _gishi_ menjerit dan Katsuie dengan cepat menahan tangan Nii-sama.

"Nobunaga-sama!Cukup!"bentak Katsuie.

"Jangan ikut campur,bodoh!"

Nouhime _gishi_ segera berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya tidak sanggup menyaksikan perseteruan ini.

"Aku..aku akan menyerahkan diriku ke polisi."ucap Katsuie yang sontak membuat wajah Nii-sama memerah karena marah. Nii-sama langsung menarik kerah baju Katsuie dan berteriak di depan wajahnya."Coba ulangi perkataanmu kalau berani!"

"Maafkan aku,Nobunaga-sama..Aku diliputi rasa bersalah yang besar sejak kejadian itu. Aku telah menyakiti Oichi karena membunuh orang yang dia cintai. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan perasaan seperti ini.."

 **BUKK!**

Sebuah suara yang keras terdengar ketika Nii-sama memukul Katsuie tepat di perutnya. Katsuie tersungkur dan mengaduh kemudian dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena emosi dia bangkit dan membalas pukulan Nii-sama.

"Harusnya dari dulu aku tidak mengenal orang sepertimu!"erang Katsuie menyerang Nii-sama dengan pukulannya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya terlibat dalam perkelahian yang hebat dan seakan lupa dengan adanya aku di sana.

Dengan masih terisak dan lemah aku hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka berkelahi,kemudian tiba-tiba Nouhime _gishi_ menghampiriku dan menarikku cepat sampai keluar rumah.

"Oichi,aku sudah menelepon polisi!Kau..kau segeralah pergi ke tempat yang aman!Sebelum kakakmu sadar kau sudah pergi!Bawalah uang ini..pergilah bersembunyi sementara."katanya dengan panik sambil memberikan beberapa uang kertas padaku.

"A..apa?"aku masih linglung dan menatap Nouhime _gishi._ Apakah dia sedang berusaha menyelamatkanku?Benarkah dia ada di pihakku?

"Oichi,aku kasihan padamu. Aku tahu perasaan cintamu pada suamimu sangat dalam,sama seperti perasaanku pada kakakmu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar..kakakmu sekarang sama seperti iblis,Dia akan melukai siapapun bahkan adik kandungnya sendiri!Lekaslah pergi dan cari perlindungan sebelum polisi datang!"seru Nouhime gishi sambil mendorongku menjauh.

Dengan berlari aku menuruti perintah Nouhime. Aku berusaha melangkahkan kakiku dengan berat menjauh dari rumah. Namun sebuah suara yang keras membuat jantungku seakan berhenti.

 **DOR!**

Suara itu.

Suara yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya kini kudengar lagi. Dengan cepat aku menoleh dan menjerit keras.

Tubuh Nouhime _gishi_ tertelungkup dengan luka tembak menganga di punggung kirinya. Kulihat darah mulai merembes di gaun birunya. Nii -sama tengah berdiri di dekat tubuh itu sambil membawa sebuah pistol. Pistol yang sangat ku kenal sebelumnya. Pistol yang kulihat saat malam itu..saat dia membunuh Nagamasa-sama.

"Istri sialan! Ternyata kau bajingan juga mau menghianatiku."umpat Nii-sama.

Tubuh kurusku masih berdiri mematung seakan tak mempercayai kejadian yang baru saja aku saksikan. Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa Nii-sama telah membunuh Nouhime _Gishi_! telah membunuh istrinya sendiri!Nii-sama sudah gila!

Pandangan Nii-sama beralih padaku. Aku menjerit dan berusaha berlari menjauh dan berlari di jalanan yang sudah gelap itu. Rumah kami lumayan jauh dari pemukiman tetangga. Andai saja aku bisa beteriak minta tolong pada mereka.

Suara berlari Nii-sama terdengar di belakangku,Aku berusaha mempercepat lariku. Tiba-tiba rambutku dengan kuat di tarik dari belakang.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur?HAHAHAHA."ejek Nii-sama.

Dia menarikku dengan kasar masuk kembali ke dalam rumah melewati tubuh Nouhime _Gishi_ yang sudah tak bernyawa. Nii -sama menutup pintu depan dan mendorongku ke lantai. Kulihat Katsuie sudah tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dariku dengan luka memar di wajahnya. Apakah dia pingsan?atau Apakah Nii-sama juga telah membunuhnya?

"Tak kusangka..ternyata banyak para penghianat sialan di sekitarku."kata Nii-sama dengan suara beratnya sambil mengelus pistolnya di tangannya.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. "Kenapa Nii-sama tega membunuh Nouhime G _ishi_!Dia istrimu!"jeritku di selingi isakan keras.

"Kau tau kenapa,Oichi?karena siapapun yang menghianati Oda Nobunaga pantas untuk mati!"jawabnya lantang.

Orang yang berdiri di depanku bukanlah kakakku lagi. Bukan Nii-sama yang kukenal. Namun dia seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan pikiran sehatnya.

"Termasuk kau."

Aku membelalakkan mata.

"Kau telah berpihak pada Nagamasa bukan?Kau memilih dia daripada kakakmu sendiri. Hmm kalau begitu kau juga pantas mati."

Nii-sama mengacungkan pistol tepat di dadaku. Dia terkekeh.

"Apa kau siap mati,adikku yang bodoh?"

Aku menangis pelan dan hanya diam.. Aku hanya pasrah dengan semua ini. Aku memejamkan mata untuk mengahadapi ajalku.

lalu..

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

Aku menunggu rasa sakit itu datang.

"Angkat tangan!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang keras terdengar.

"Arghhh!" kudengar suara Nii-sama menjerit kesakitan.

Aku membuka mata dengan cepat dan melihat beberapa pria berseragam di sekitarku. Suara sirene memenuhi telingaku. Mereka polisi. Mereka polisi yang telah di panggil Nouhime gishi lewat telepon. Kulihat Nii sama berteriak menahan sakit dan menggenggam kaki kanannya yang kena tembak oleh anggota polisi . Kemudian seorang anggota menghampiri Nii-sama dan memborgol kedua tangannya. Sedangkan anggota lain mengecek Katsuie yang tak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian aku melihat seorang anggota lain berusaha menghampiriku dan mengecek keadaanku. Tiba-tiba mataku berkunang-kunang dan dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku menunduk dan melihat sebuah lubang penuh darah tepat di dadaku. Tepat mengarah ke paru-paruku.

Nii-sama telah menembakkan pelurunya kepadaku sebelum polisi itu menembaknya.

Dia telah menembakku. Adiknya sendiri.

Aku terjatuh ke lantai dengan nafas kalang kabut dan petugas itu menghampiriku sambil berteriak. "Panggil Ambulan!Cepat panggil ambulan segera!"

Pandanganku mulai kabur dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa masih aku rasakan . Aku dapat mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri yang sudah mulai melambat. Lambat laun aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun di sekitarku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali sinar terang di atasku,kemudian aku menutup mata.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

" _Ichi…"_

Suara itu..

" _Ichi.."_

Suara yang sangat ku kenal itu seperti alunan musik di telingaku.

Aku membuka mataku.

Kulihat dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Nagamasa-sama.."

Dia membibingku untuk duduk. Aku melihat bunga-bunga yang indah mengelilingi kami. Burung -burung merpati beterbangan di langit biru yang terhampar di atas kami. Lalu Aku menatap wajahnya. Wajah yang sangat kurindukan itu..

"Nagamasa-sama.." ucapku lirih.

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu,Ichi."

"Ichi juga sangat merindukanmu.."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan Nagamasa-sama mengelus pipiku.

"Nagamasa-sama.. Apakah Ichi sudah mati?"

Nagamasa-sama tampak sedih kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau sedang dalam koma,Ichi. Kau bisa kembali ke dalam ragamu untuk meneruskan hidupmu jika kau mau."

"Ichi.. sedang dalam koma?"

"Benar. Ichi,dengarkan aku.. Jika kau mau memafkan Katsuie dan kau mencintai dia,kau bisa kembali ke ragamu dan meneruskan hidupmu bersamanya, Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Kau boleh menikah dengan dia jika kau mencintainya. Kau masih layak untuk meneruskan hidupmu di dunia."ucap Nagamasa-sama dengan getir.

Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa Nagamasa-sama berpikir seperti itu?Ichi hanya ingin bersama denganmu seorang.. Ichi hanya mencintai Nagamasa-sama."jawabku padanya.

"Aku sudah mati,Ichi. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi di dunia."Nagamasa-sama tetap mengelus pipiku dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu.. Ichi memilih mati..Ichi akan bersama Nagamasa-sama dimanapun engkau berada."

Nagamasa-sama tampak terkejut.

"Kau mau meninggalkan ragamu dan memilih bersamaku di sini?"

Aku mengangguk dan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

Nagamasa-sama memelukku. "Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku sedalam ini,Ichi. Terimakasih."

Aku memeluknya erat. Kali ini semuanya nyata. Nagamasa-sama benar-benar di sini bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana lagi. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu,Ichi. Selamanya."ucapnya padaku.

"Ichi mencintaimu,Nagamasa-sama...Selamanya."

Kemudian aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang manis itu menciumku dengan lembut.

Cinta sejati sekali lagi telah mempertemukan kami bersama. Bukan di dunia yang penuh dengan cobaan lagi. Namun di akhirat ini kami bersama kembali.

Selama-lamanya..

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Seorang pemuda tengah meletakkan dua ikat bunga di atas dua nisan yang berjejeran. Setelah ia meletakkannya ia menengadah untuk memandang awan sore yang cerah itu, kemudian ia tersenyum.

Dalam batin kecilnya ia bergumam lirih. 'Semoga kau dan Nagamasa bahagia di sana'

Setelah membetulkan syalnya,pemuda yang bernama Katsuie itu merasakan sebuah tepukan hangat di bahunya.

"Yo,Katsuie. Kau sudah bisa menerima kepergian gadis itu?"tanya seorang pemuda berpakaian coklat kemerahan,bernama Sakon Shima.

Katsuie tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Dia sudah bersama orang yang ia cintai di atas sana. Mereka sudah selayaknya bersama."

"Dan kau yang mengatur supaya makam mereka berdampingan begitu?"tanya Sakon sambil mengamati dua buah makam di depannya.

Katsuie mengangguk. "Benar. Setidaknya mayat Nagamasa sudah di ambil dan di kuburkan di sini dengan layak. Perasaan bersalahku jadi banyak berkurang."

Sakon Shima tersenyum.

"Bagaimanapun juga,terimakasih sudah membebaskanku dari penjara,Sakon. Tapi.. Kenapa kau rela membuang uang untuk membebaskanku?"tanya Katsuie.

"Karena aku yakin masih ada sisi baik dalam hatimu,Katsuie. Dan selain itu.. Kau kan sahabatku. Mana mungkin aku rela membiarkanmu membusuk di penjara penuh tikus begitu?"jawab Sakon tertawa lirih.

Katsuie menunduk. "Terimakasih,Sakon."

"Hey,sudahlah. Santai saja!Ngomong-ngomong,bagaimana dengan Nobunaga?Dia mendekam di penjara,huh?"

"Kabarnya dia bunuh diri di dalam sel. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya tapi kurasa Nobunaga-sama.. Uhh maksudku si tua itu tidak dapat terima tinggal di dalam sana."jawab Katsuie.

"Bunuh diri huh?Dia sudah tidak sabar terbakar di neraka barangkali."

Ucapan Sakon membuat Katsuie tertawa kecil.

"Woo.. Katsuie!ternyata kau juga bisa tertawa selebar itu!"canda Sakon.

"Sudahlah,Sakon. Jangan membuatku gugup begini."

Sakon Shima tertawa dan menarik bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku traktir ke kedai kopi?Yah anggap saja perayaan untuk memulai hidup barumu."tawar Sakon bersemangat.

Katsuie mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Akhirnya..tamat juga. :D

Maaf ya minna akhirnya jadi DEATHFIC.. T.T tapi setidaknya happy ending. *ngelesniauthor*

Saya sengaja bikin Nouhime tuh baik di sini. Maaf kalau OOC.

Dan lagi saya mau _say sorry_ kalau ada sedikit adegan di sini mungkin mirip fic senpai Rick-san yang ada adegan2 polisi-polisian.. saya terinspirasi juga pas scene itu..Makasih senpai telah menyumbangkan ide. *apaini*

Makasi buat semua supportnya dari kalian sampai fic pertama saya ini tamat ya.

Semoga di fic saya selanjutnya bisa lebih menghibur

Pengennya sih buat FUMATSURU atau TERUMARIA tapi masih bingung nunggu waktu luang.

Eh kenapa saya malah curcol di sini.. intinya terimakasih semuaa. JAA NEEE :D

* * *

balasan REVIEW:

 **Chacha Rokugatsu**

Halo senpai~

Terimakasih sudah bilang fic ini 'bagus' walaupun fic senpai sebenarnya lebih bagus XD. Makasi senpai semoga suka sama last chap nya dan dapat memaklumi sedikit OOC nya..hehe

 **Dissa Chavalliana**

Hai senpaii~~DISSAAA~~

thankyou for review yang kesekian kesekaian kesekian lagi kalinya *apaininak*Semoga menikmati last chapnya dan buat kamu keep writing ya... aku selalu menunggu. ehem :D

 **Silvania48**

Arigato Silvania48 buat supportnya..semoga suka.. :D

 **Shakazaki-Rikou**

Tenang senpai~~aku bikin si Nou agak tobat nih disini..eaaa *dor*

Jangan lupa lanjutin fic humornya ya.. Ganbatte selalu..

 **Sanada Sena**

Hai senpai trimakasih udah selalu repiew ficnya Chiyaaaaa~~~

eh padahal aku bikin plot twist flashback di sini ngasal loh.. -_- hehe

keep writing and Ganbatte :)


End file.
